


Perdido en ti

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur trying to not be Arthur, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Historical References, I juts want them to solve their problems, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memories, Top England, a bit of OOC, because I like it?, because you know he's, he tries, mention of Gilbert, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Arthur era la persona menos honesta que podría existir, especialmente consigo mismo.Llevaba años peleando y buscando guerras contra Francis; siglos y siglos anunciando su odio, esforzándose en hacerlo evidente, una mentira en realidad.En realidad sentía muchas cosas por Francis Bonnefoy, pero odiarlo no era una de ellas. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, Francis sólo interactuaba con él con sus constantes discusiones, o asuntos económicos.Con su salida de la unión Europea, el tiempo que veía a Francia se reduciría, así que tenía como plantearse como ganar los afectos de su "enemigo".-Nombres humanos-Mención de hechos históricos





	1. Entonces, tú estabas ahí

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Heyas! 
> 
> Soreto con más FrUk. Alguien me dijo que debería hacer más, y yo tengo algunas cosas ya hechas, así que me dije: "Hey, has dejado abandonado tu Ao3, ¿que tal si aportas más al fandom en español medio muerto?
> 
> Se hacen breves descripciones y menciones de hechos históricos, de manera superficial.
> 
> En general ando por wattpad, pero comenzare a subir más (aunque mis otras historias son AU GerIta).
> 
> ¡Espero les guste! Ya estoy buscando Beta, así que perdonen los errores hehe.

La guerra había terminado, aquella guerra donde todos terminaron involucrados de una u otra manera; donde casi a finales de 1944, las calles de Francia eran como almas liberadas que hacían sentir a sus habitantes olvidar el terror con el que tuvieron que vivir.

Con lo finita que eran las vidas de los humanos, él se preguntaba como harían para olvidar todo eso, ellos que vivían y vivían sin un fin, tenían la eternidad para saber lidiar con la historia que se amontonaba en sus hombros.

Volvió a concentrarse en el camino, ordenando a sus soldados esperando que fueran las ultimas acciones militares que tuviera que formar en palabras. Detrás de él iba Matthew y Alfred, con expresiones sombrías, un poco turbadas mientras sujetaban sus armas.

Arthur siguió corriendo, esperando que pudieran mantenerle el ritmo.

Lograron atravesar las mermadas defensas alemanas, y se separaron para asegurar la zona. Cuando se apoderaron del edificio de las principales operaciones del jefe de Alemania, confirmando así la expulsión del ejército Nazi, como la captura de Ludwig;  Inglaterra volvió a irse con premura explorando ese edificio.

Los pasos impacientes de Arthur se tornaron en casi un angustioso trote cuando escucho a sus soldados gritar: "¡Lo encontramos!" Matthew, a sus espaldas, se atrevió a sonreír y recibió un asentimiento de su hermano para que también apresurara el paso.

Inglaterra ordenó a sus hombres moverse, y no entrar al cuarto hasta que él lo dijera.

Arthur alzó una de sus manos hacia las otras dos naciones indicando que entraran despacio, no tenían idea del estado en que podían encontrarlo.

—Francis...¿Fran? —habló pronunciando muy lentamente el nombre.

En la peculiarmente elegante habitación, había una en una esquina, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, alterado por el ruido y por su mente algo turbada por lo débil que estaba su cuerpo.

Arthur se sobresaltó al verlo encogerse cuando dio un paso al frente; sin esperar, Francis se lanzó al frente contra él, derribándole con un puñetazo torpe por su estado físico y las esposas que tenían sus manos.

En otras circunstancias, el golpe lo hubiera dejado aturdido e Inglaterra le hubiera regresado la agresión sin pensarlo, tan acostumbrados que estaban a pelear entre ellos ese era el resultado natural; sin embargo, en esa ocasión Arthur usó todas sus fuerzas para detener los violentos movimientos de Francis: lo que detuvo ese momento de pánico fue cuando lo abrazó, y escuchó la voz de Canadá llamarle.

—Estas con nosotros —fueron las palabras de Arthur al impactado Francis, que miró confundido su entorno y sus ojos que lucían sin vida, permitieron unas lágrimas que fueron acompañadas por las otras dos naciones, aunque Estados Unidos fue más positivo decidiendo sonreír al final de aquel largo periodo.

Francis correspondió el abrazo, y todos esperaron las inminentes celebraciones que anunciaban un nuevo periodo de paz.

Había mucho dolor en sus recuerdos como naciones, y Arthur siempre quiso cambiar muchas cosas, que su relación con Francis siguiera un curso diferente en el devenir de la historia, como que él hubiera sido mucho más sincero con sus emociones.

 


	2. Tan lejos como tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo los primeros capítulos, son algo cortos :)

Negarse a sí mismo, como tratar mal a quienes estimaba, eran aspectos de lo más contradictorio. Sin embargo, continuar rechazando lo evidente le estaba comenzando a causar problemas, y aunque no lo quisiera, un ligera angustia.

Probablemente sólo debería preocuparse de solventar la incertidumbre de su población con su salida de la Unión Europea, aunque tenía la certeza de que su economía y absoluta autonomía política le iban a beneficiar.

Y sus conflictos estaban comenzando a volverlo más hostil de lo normal.

No podía evitar enojarse con la imagen de Francia y Alemania hablar absortos en sus temas, e incluso verlos tan cómodos como grandes amigos.

No tenía simpatía por uno de los que dirigía implícitamente la Unión, no desde las guerras mundiales, no nunca.

Y antes negaría que no estaba celoso _, ¿de qué?_ ; No obstante, las marcas de sus uñas en sus palmas por la fuerza de sus puños al cerrarse, mostraban que eso le afectaba.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión que siempre había sabido, al menos desde que encontró a Francis al final de la segunda guerra mundial: se había enamorado de su enemigo, y muy probablemente siempre lo había estado.

—Les recuerdo que la unión está conformada por otros países —murmuró Arthur con la intención de ser escuchado por Ludwig y Francis.

Alemania frunció el ceño y Francis miró algo sorprendido el comentario; hasta Grecia despertó de su siesta, mientras esperaba que los otros países llegarán.

— _Angleterre?_ —cuestionó Francis parpadeando un par de veces.

En las reuniones mundiales, Arthur intentaba buscar pasar tiempo con Francia, pero terminaban discutiendo.

—¡Seguro usas tu cabello largo para cubrir tu horrible rostro! —fue lo que dijo Arthur, cuando Francia no le puso atención por hablar con España.

—¡No voy a aceptar que me insulte alguien con una cocina tan insípida! —refutó ofendido Francis; las demás naciones no hicieron caso, era perfectamente normal que ellos pelearán.

Arthur realmente no quería que las cosas acabarán así. Se arrepentía de haber rechazado la propuesta de "matrimonio" de Francia décadas atrás, probablemente entonces Francis sería un territorio suyo, sin necesidad de estar peleando con su conflictiva personalidad propia.

Ser honesto consigo mismo era demasiado estresante.

Había hecho mucho por Francis, _¿por qué no era más amable y dulce con él?_ La guerra de cien años les había hecho daño, pero pensó con la cercanía que tuvieron después de la segunda guerra mundial, que ahí podría haber _algo_... _Pensó que_...

El salvó a Francia, incluso Canadá y Estados Unidos se involucraron en la guerra, aunque fuera por sus propios intereses.

Claro que fueron muchos elementos que los alejaron de una u otra forma; después de la guerra, Inglaterra, no de manera intencional, pareció hacer sentir a Francia en deuda con él, quien terminó casándose.

«Sin ustedes yo hubiera dejado de ser Francia, pero no puedo soportar más tu actitud, es como si volviera la guerra de cien años y quisieras mi territorio, ¿qué es lo que quieres Arthur?»

Exigió cosas de Francia que no debía, agradecimiento, a veces incluso su liberta.

La guerra los afecto de muchas maneras, y el comportamiento de Arthur no había sido el mejor, tampoco el de Alfred que estaba sacando provecho sin sutileza de la Alemania dividida y debilitada, casi mostrando un acuerdo tácito de tensa calma con Rusia, controlando cada uno una parte.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, fue en el aniversario de la muerte de ella, de Jean d'Arc, asesinada en manos británicas.

Por alguna razón, quiso ver si Francis seguía llendo a ese lugar, donde las cenizas de la doncella de Orleans.

Ahí, en una de las partes donde sólo se extendía el verdor de las tierras francesas, estaba él, siglos y siglos después de la muerte de ella, recordando.

Sintió el deseo de acompañarlo, y quizás de consolarlo; quería estar con él, quería verlo con él.

Lo quería, en realidad era más que eso, y se dio cuenta de eso casi más de seiscientos años después; las rivalidades, el rencor, la guerra y la codicia eran cosas que no lo habían dejado verlo.

Pero sentía que era demasiado tarde, era...

— _Angleterre?_ —murmuró sorprendido Francis al toparse con él en París; Inglaterra quería desaparecer por tomar el camino equivocado regresando a su casa, y terminar por cruzarse con Francis por su descuido.

—Buenas tardes, Francia —saludó frunciendo el ceño, y un poco hostil en su postura, aspecto que se recriminó internamente; debía comenzar a poner atención en muchas cosas si quería ganar al galante país más allá de sus diarias discusiones—. Venía...a...comprar un Vino, sí, un Vino para mi jefe.

—Pensé que no eran mucho de vinos —añadió Francia con su barbilla en su mano.

—Tendrá visitas, o algo así; ¡deja de hacerme perder tiempo, Rana! —refunfuñó insultando al otro, sin intención y más por costumbre.

— _Mon dieu, Angleterre_ —respondió un poco ofendido Francia por ser atacado sin dar motivo a ello—. Me iré entonces, por eso tu cocina es horrible, por ese horrible carácter.

—Ah... ¡Espera! —gritó Arthur cuando Francia se daba la media vuelta; los ojos azules y grandes de Francis lo miraron algo impacientes—. Yo...no me gusta el Vino, así que...ya que estas por aquí.

— _Quoi?_ —los ojos de Francis entrecerrados, sus manos en los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo, por los fríos de la temporada, y sus labios levemente torcidos mostraban que el siempre alegre Francia estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—Me recomiendes un vino, en algún buen lugar —intentó sonreír, pero la expresión de Francis no cambió, sólo lucía confundido con las inusuales expresiones de Arthur.

Era curioso, pensó Inglaterra, que Francia siendo tan afecto en los temas románticos, no pudiera dilucidar sus intenciones, o quizás fuera que Arthur nunca, nunca, mostró ese lado suyo a nadie, o lo intentó siquiera.

— _C'est bien_ —accedió Francia tras unos largos, muy largos segundos de silencio para Inglaterra—. No puedo permitir que elija alguien sin gusto, sólo causaría un desastre para los invitados de tu jefe —suspiró para sonreír burlonamente con una mano en su cadera.

Altanero. Fue la idea inconsciente de Inglaterra, aunque no podía negar más que estaba enamorado de su rival, o que los ojos claros de Francis en la tarde le recordaban las costas de Scarborough.

Había salvado a Francia en la segunda guerra, y también se esforzó cerca de doscientos años en destruirlo en la guerra de cien años—aun si fueran órdenes, había parte de voluntad propia en esos actos—, y ahora, estaba perdido en cómo cambiar eso, en como cortejar a su enemigo.

Usar la deuda de haber ayudado a Francia a recuperarse después de la ocupación alemana era un error funesto, y que el sólo insinuarlo, acabo con una de las pocas oportunidades que tuvo durante la guerra fría.

 _¿Pero cuál deuda?_ Se recriminaba siempre que recordaba eso; Inglaterra quiso protegerlo, y al mismo tiempo quiso a Francia más allá de lo que pudo comprender, haciéndole actuar como el mismo Alemania durante la ocupación.

Si en sus memorias estaba la razón de su distanciamiento, quizás en ellas también estaban las emociones que los intentaron unir en algún punto.

— _Hey, France_ —llamó Inglaterra caminando a un lado del otro hombre, que veía algunas sucursales de vinos en esa calle de París.

— _Oui?_ —respondió ausente, leyendo los nombres de las tiendas.

—Cuando quise dejar crecer mi cabello, ¿lo recuerdas? —sus manos estaban algo frías por sus nervios, pero su rostro se mostraba tan firme como siempre—. Tu arreglaste eso, aunque cortaste como quisiste —se mordió el interior de la mejilla al notar el leve tono de reclamo en sus palabras.

Para su sorpresa a Francis no le importó, y comenzó a reír suavemente. Al atreverse a levantar sus ojos para ver la expresión de Francia, lo recibió una bonita sonrisa, un tanto nostálgica.

— ¿Te acuerdas de eso? —rio de manera elegante, manteniendo la poses como era usual—. Tu cabello era, y sigue siendo un desastre, pero creo que tu estilo de siempre es el que mejor te queda.

Inglaterra no pudo sonreír el mismo cuando Francia desvió sus ojos de su persona.

La clave, la llave para reparar el daño que se habían hecho, estaba en sus recuerdos. 


	3. No todas las heridas desaparecen

 

Los recuerdos y la vida son los aspectos que sobran a existencias eternas, que cargan con el alma de aquello nombrado una nación.

Memorias, arrepentimiento y nostalgia son las consecuencias de siglos y siglos de vivir sin un final. Arthur Kirkland, quien carga el alma de la misma Inglaterra, suele ver sus memorias de manera distante, para poder dejar sus arrepentimientos.

Todas las naciones lidiaban con sus memorias de muy diferentes formas. Algunas motivan a su gente a escribirlas, otras prefieren dejarlas atrás.

Sin embargo, Inglaterra tiene varias memorias que por orgullo no admitiría que le son preciosas, como era esa época en que era una nación en sus inicios, en algo similar a su infancia; esas décadas en que Francia también era joven, una nación pequeña y que pasaba las tardes con él.

Ambos se peleaban, pero creía que en realidad fueron felices. Inglaterra reconoce que fue su decisión y codicia lo que rompió su relación, o lo que estaba naciendo entre ellos.

A veces cuando veía el rostro de Francia, recordaba la rabia y tristeza tras la muerte de Jeanne, un recuerdo que chocaba con los tiempos donde podrían decir, fueron inocentes.

Cuando Francia en ese breve tiempo le sonreía, solía cerrar un poco sus ojos, mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados que descansaban sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

Solía hablar con amabilidad y ternura a Inglaterra. La guerra comenzó entre ellos, y las cosas cambiaron, inevitable por supuesto.

Quería cambiar las cosas, recuperar lo perdido mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, sabía que era la única forma, las heridas no se iban, después de todo eran existencias que nunca podrían olvidar, pero si podían intentar formar algo de lo que quedó.

Los intentos eran torpes, y en los últimos días había buscado excusas para tener algo del tiempo e Francia, e intentar crear momentos agradables con él. Algunas de esas reuniones, eran por cosas tan banales como comer dulces británicos y comprobar que su cocina no era tan mala.

— ¿Arthur? —Francis llamó extrañado, y algo indignado por ser ignorado por Inglaterra, quien fue él que lo invitó con esa excusa tan extraña—. Si vas a ignorarme, prefiero tomar esa cerveza americana de Alfred con su espantoso sabor, _Cher_.

—Ni que tu vino fuera tan bueno, rana —contestó irritado con la nada agradable actitud de Francis.

Las cosas para ganar la simpatía de Francia y dejar los conflictos atrás, no iba nada bien; culpa de ambos en realidad.

Los intentos de Inglaterra para crear las excusas y ocasiones para con el afán de acercarse a Francia tenían resultados muy diversos: algunas exitosas, otras ganaban alguna discusión entre ambos.

Francis miró un poco harto el rostro enfurruñado de Arthur. La situación en Europa era por demás complicada, y los desplantes de Inglaterra estaban consumiendo mucha de su energía, no sólo personalmente, sino con ciertos comportamientos durante las reuniones con otras naciones.

Arthur por supuesto, no era del todo consciente de lo agresivo que llegaba a ser con Francia, a veces demandante—especialmente cuando Escocia, viejo aliado de Francia estaba cerca—. El estrés y la carga política eran suficiente para aumentar la tensión.

¿Cómo pudo perderse todo el cariño que se tenían cuando niños? ¿No quedaba nada? Eran las interrogantes de Arthur; se habían hecho mucho daño, era consciente, ni siquiera el olvidaba la muerte de Jeanne, una joven inocente, mártir de la guerra.

¿Su esfuerzo era inútil? Sabía que ser sincero podría ser la clave, pero sus labios se veían sellados con la idea de exponer sus sentimientos.

—Me voy Arthur, tengo asuntos con Ludwig y su jefa en unas horas —suspiró Francia cansado del silencio de Inglaterra.

Otra vez estaba esa distancia entre ellos, ¿por qué no podía hacer que le sonriera como cuando eran niños? ¿Cómo cuando liberaron a Francis en la segunda guerra? Suponía qué su comportamiento egoísta durante la guerra fría había dejado un profundo recuerdo en Francis.

— ¡Durante la segunda guerra querías chocolate! —exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza; sus palabras ganaron una expresión confundida de Francis.

— ¿Disculpa? —alzó una ceja Francia, ahora si notablemente perdido en la peculiar expresión reciente de Inglaterra.

—Bueno... —se aclaró la garganta un poco avergonzado de su desplante—, quiero decir después de ella. Cuando te quedaste en mi casa, me dijiste que habías querido comer chocolate, pero apenas podías comer adecuadamente con la ocupación de tu país...y te traje un poco, recordando eso.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur examinaron la expresión reflexiva del otro, que terminó en una sutil sonrisa.

—¿Por eso es que le pusiste chocolate a muchos de los Scones a partir de ese día? —Inquirió con un ligero tono de burla—. Si puedes ser un poco simpático cuando lo intentas, ¿verdad? —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Y tu dejar de decir tonterías —reclamó sin pensar, encogiendo sus hombros al darse cuenta del tono de sus palabras.

Francia suspiró y dejó desaparecer su sonrisa.

—Hasta la siguiente reunión, _Angleterre_ —se despidió sin mucho ánimo.

Inglaterra se mordió el labio, quería decirle que deseaba estar con él, que por favor no se fuera, pero, como siempre, las palabras se quedaron atoradas; como cuando no pudo decirle tras la segunda guerra mundial "No quiero perderte."

Se quedó esa tarde solo, con dos tazas de café a medio tomar, en compañía de varios dulces tradicionales de sus tierras sin tocar.

Tal vez nada de eso tenía caso, eran esfuerzos inútiles.

Recordó cuando eran pequeños; rememoró las veces en que Francis se quedaba dormido bajo el árbol en el que solían charlar, y lo cubría con su capa hasta que comenzaba a despertarse, tomándola de nuevo para que no se diera cuenta.

Y también vino la remembranza de las veces en que invadió a Francia, en que sus reyes quisieron apropiarse de su libertad, de las veces en que lo hizo humillarse tras las derrotas; también vino a sus memorias el rencor con que Francis se levantó después.

Pero Francis aún fue importante para él, aún lo esperó en ambas guerras para que viniera por él.

_No, no podía rendirse._

Era difícil, porque realmente no conocía a Francis, no a quien era ahora. ¿Qué cosas le gustaban actualmente? ¿Qué memorias del pasado aún cargaba?

¿Ya habría superado las heridas de la segunda guerra? Por qué él no podía dejar de pensar en los horrores de aquel conflicto, ni dejar de imaginar las cosas que Francis pudo ver.

Realmente no conocía a Francia. Ninguno de los dos sabía de la vida del otro; se esforzaron en ser perfectos extraños.

Tal vez no sabía de la actual Francia, pero conocía mejor que nadie a la nación si observaba con atención sus memorias.

Pero primero tenía que lidiar con su inseguridad, y con el afán de imponer sus deseos a Francis, algo que los separó a finales de la guerra fría.

La guerra los cambiaba de muchas maneras, a Francia lo volvió vulnerable, a él cruel, incluso controlador.

Tomó su teléfono, y ordenó a su pastelería favorita Scones con el tipo de chocolate que recordaba era el favorito de Francis: dulce y de sabor suave para acompañar el vino.

«Eres muy lindo cuando te lo propones» Las palabras de Francia de muchos siglos atrás, lo acompañaron esa noche con el recuerdo de la dulce sonrisa, que complementaba un rostro de rasgos infantiles y claros ojos azules.

—Agregue en una tarjeta: "gracias por lo del vino, aún queda pendiente lo de los postres. " —Pidió por ultimo.

Probablemente eso sorprendería a Francis, pero tenía que comenzar a ser más claro con sus intenciones.

Tan honesto como cuando Francis le contaba sus inquietudes en sus primeros años como nación.

Quería creer que podían dejar las heridas que no desaparecían.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, me tarde un poquito, pero aquí les traigo otro capi :). ¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez haya más actus, quien sabe ;)
> 
> Estos dos, no pueden dejar sus asperezas al parecer...


	4. Every time I longed for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Los siento! He tardado muchísimo en actualizar, por eso hoy les traigo tres capítulos :)

Si bien eran naciones, también cargaban con las particularidades y deficiencias de los humanos, a excepción de poder morir. Tenían sus propias opiniones de los eventos que iban viviendo, como las decisiones en las que se veían obligados a acatar por parte de sus jefes.

No era difícil dejarse llevar por la influencia de cada época, odiar, formar una amistad, o incluso terminar en cosas relacionadas con el amor, era casi un juego entre ellos, uno bastante normal con sus muchos años de vida.

Así que pensar en deudas por las alianzas y favores hechos en el pasado, eran ideas absurdas; bien tu aliado, podría ser tu enemigo el próximo siglo; las guerras mundiales era un ejemplo de lo ambivalentes que eran sus relaciones: él había apoyado a Francia en ambas, y aun así intentaron dejar en ruinas durante los siglos anteriores.

Habían actuado por sus intereses, haber sido la "Triple Entente" durante la primera guerra mundial, trabajando en conjunto de Rusia era un ejemplo. Inglaterra siempre fue precavido con aquella alianza, aunque nunca aceptó las veces que intercedió cuando Rusia quería tener más control del necesario sobre sus territorios durante el tiempo de su alianza.

Resistió todas las veces que Alemania intentó separarlos, aunque nunca se atrevió a decirle la angustia que sintió cuando comenzaron a ocupar los territorios de Francis.

En ambas guerras, Arthur le tendió sus fuerzas a Francia, en ambas intentó protegerlo: sí, en ambos casos jugaron sus intereses, aunque las principales razones que mantuvieron a Inglaterra en pie hasta el último hombre en cada batalla, eran más personales.

Francia era demasiado confiado—innumerables fueron las veces que bajó la guardia tras las victorias que tuvo en la primera guerra—, perdonaba muy rápido, y Arthur siempre se enfureció con él por esas razones en la guerra.

Ludwig siempre intentaba acaparar, una de las muchas razones por las que siempre le había guardado rencor. ¿Qué no dividió a Francia durante la segunda guerra mundial? ¿Francis no sentía ni un poco de resentimiento? Que si ponía atención, hasta los aliados parecían haber olvidado todo eso, incluyéndose él con su amistad con Japón.

Eso no quitaba las cosas que Francis pasó, muchas de las que éste nunca quiso contarle por que le aterraba recordarlo.

Aun así, Francia estaba ahí, aceptado todas sus decisiones en las reuniones; e Inglaterra sólo se quedaba relegado, observando.

— _Hey! Iggy!_ —saludó Estados Unidos de esa forma simpática y confiada usual en él.

Inglaterra se masajeó los temples de su cabeza, había bebido demasiado la noche anterior recordando esos tiempos—la bebida fue un problema que adquirió cuando estuvo incomunicado con Francia en la primera guerra—, en busca del punto blando en las emociones de Francia

, descubriendo, que en realidad todos eran unos bastardos, en cierta medida.

Francia fue un idiota—sin tomar en cuenta la época de Napoleón—, _él lo fue_ , hasta Alfred, sin duda, lo fue: nunca comprendió la motivación de Alfred, sus razones eran bastante endebles para haber entrado en las guerras mundiales de la manera en que lo hizo.

— _Shut up, you lad!_ —gruñó, dejando de lado los papeles que intentaba leer para la reunión de las naciones, su cabeza le estaba matando, era inútil seguir intentando repasar su presentación.

Para aumentar su irritación, Francia tenía un buen rato hablando con España y Alemania, sin siquiera dar un vistazo hacia donde estaba Inglaterra.

—¡Arthie! ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Ni siquiera ha comenzado la reunión para que estés peleando —reprochó América, cruzando sus brazos un poco ofendido.

— _You Bloody_...—suspiró sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor—. ¡Podrías dejar de gritar todo lo que dices! —gimió entre dientes.

Alfred bajó sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su antiguo colonizador.

— _Sorry_ —se disculpó preocupado—. Veré si consigo algo para tu cabeza, Mattie siempre trae un botiquín con él.

Minutos después, estaba sentado con Canadá pasándole un vaso de agua y unos analgésicos.

—Pensé que ya no bebía —comentó extrañado Matthew al ver la resaca de Inglaterra. El mayor llegó a pasarse unas veces bebiendo cuando eran colonias, pero rara vez hasta el punto de tener una resaca.

Canadá observó la palidez de Inglaterra, y percibió que no sólo bebió por hacerlo, sino que algo no estaba bien en el estado de ánimo de Arthur.

—Arthur, ¿podrías traer algo ligero de comer? Eso nos salvaría —sonrió amable Matthew: necesitaba unos minutos tranquilos para hablar con Inglaterra.

— _Sure Mattie, I'm the hero after all!_ —exclamó de manera que su voz llegó hasta el otro lado de la sala, e hizo remontar el dolor de cabeza de Inglaterra.

Matthew negó suavemente, avergonzado.

— _What happened?_ —cuestionó tras unos segundo de silencio a Arthur, sonriendo amablemente—. Alfred me había dicho que ya no bebía así.

Arthur siempre pensó que esa forma de preocuparse y ganarse la simpatía de otros tan propia de Matthew, la había heredado del carácter afectuoso de Francia, porque él como padre...dejó solo muchas veces a Canadá.

— ¿Tendría que pasar algo? —Refunfuñó con un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia—. Sólo quise beber, y tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur no pudieron evitar ver a Francia al otro lado de la sala, movimiento sutil pero perceptible por Matthew.

—Papa me ha dicho que lo has estado citando por razones extrañas —soltó sin darle tiempo a Inglaterra a decir nada—. ¿Tiene que ver con _Papa_?

El rostro rojo y las palabras entrecortadas de Inglaterra fueron su respuesta.

— _With the stupid Frog?_ —exhaló, buscando lucir incrédulo—. _Nonsense! There is no way..._ —intentó terminar su frase, al ver como Francis miraba hacia donde estaban y saludaba Matthew con una sonrisa.

 _Oh_. Pensó Matthew sorprendido, de todas las razones que había formado en su mente a partir de lo que le contó Francia: el que Inglaterra intentará cortejar a Francis no era una de ellas.

—Oh —vocalizó esta vez.

— _Lad_ —advirtió tensó y aún muy rojo—. No te atrevas a pensar cosas ridículas.

Así como era Francia, y tomando en cuenta el comportamiento de Inglaterra, eso no iba a terminar bien. Sí hubieran sido más honestos ambos, quizás él no habría tenido que sufrir como colonia lejos de Francis, quien le dio el amor de un padre.

De hecho, Matthew pensó que cuando los vio reunirse al final de la segunda guerra mundial, pudieron ser testigos del comienzo de algo. Por supuesto, Canadá no presenció cómo esa pequeña esperanza termino en la basura, tras el comportamiento egoísta de Arthur, o la incapacidad de Francia de entender el porqué de su actuar.

—Si siguen así, talvez sólo terminen alejándose más —fue la confesión triste de Matthew, aunque ponía en la mesa la posibilidad más real.

—Más lejos...—murmuró Inglaterra, viendo de soslayo la figura de Francia. Apretando sus puños sobre su regazo, preguntó—: ¿Eso crees?

—Bueno, a _Papa_ le gusta hablar de los sentimientos de las personas, y nunca pensé que realmente te odiara—. ¿Tal vez si le cuentas un poquito de tus sentimientos? ¿Lo dejas ver cómo eres? —opinó tímidamente, abrazando a su oso polar, quien asintió a las palabras de su dueño.

No les dio tiempo de conversar más, cuando Alfred llegó con una bolsa de hamburguesas, y terminó siendo regañado por Matthew.

La respuesta estaba frente a él, y no había otro camino: tenía que encarar a Francia, y no dejarle una salida siendo honesto. Bueno, un enfoque más "agresivo" no le parecía mal.

________________

Probablemente estaba tomando el consejo de Matthew en otra perspectiva. ¿Pero cómo conquistas a una nación experta en los temas del romance, con la cual compartes siglos de guerra? Francis también lo estaba evitando, así que ese era una modificación de la sugerencia de Canadá.

—Francis —se paró detrás de la nación de ojos azules, que por fin estaba solo mientras tomaba sus papeles para retirarse—. Esta noche cenaremos juntos, conozco un buen lugar en Italia.

Sí aquello quizás sonó como una orden, y era consciente de que esa actitud ganó el desagrado de Francia después de la segunda guerra mundial.

— _Pardon?_ —entrecerró los ojos, no mostrándose muy contento con el tono de Inglaterra.

—Quiero decir, me gustaría cenar...contigo —admitió con tanta firmeza que el mismo se sobresalto del énfasis de sus palabras—. Por supuesto, si estás libre, y en compensación de la otra ocasión con los Scones —se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar por los nervios, y los restos de su resaca—. Fran, Francis, ¿Te gustaron los Scones? Sé que ese chocolate era bueno para los vinos.

La expresión de desconcierto de Francia fue tomada como buena señal por Arthur. Rara vez se quedaba sin alguna forma de burla hacia Inglaterra.

—Je...Sí, me gustaron, gracias Angleterre—pronunció lentamente, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando: _¿Arthur lo había invitado a cenar? ¿Aquello parecía una cita?_ —. Cher, ¿debo tomar esto como algo de trabajo?

—No —se atrevió a negar Inglaterra—. Es...—tragó con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta, y se obligó a seguir hablando—, es por razones personales, Francis —habló, buscando que sus palabras revelaran sus intenciones con su tono de voz.

Había cosas que Arthur nunca pensó que vería en Francis, y verlo sonrojado era una de ellas, como estaba en ese momento.

Estaba seguro que Francia de ninguna forma hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

—Supongo que una cena está bien —reaccionó finalmente Francis, contestando altivo. Por alguna razón, se sentía inseguro de aceptar las implicaciones de ese encuentro: probablemente ambos terminarían peleando, o Inglaterra imponiéndose como décadas atrás.

No, no iba a ser tan fácil, Francis incluso parecía verlo cauteloso; también estaba el temperamento de ambos: debía ser muy cuidadoso con no decir nada que pudiera disgustar al francés.

—Sólo dame un momento, debo hablarle de una reunión próxima a Alemania —agregó cuando ambos salían de la sala de juntas; aquello provocó molestia y claro disgusto en Arthur, quien logró disimular—. ¿Traes tu auto? Te veo en el estacionamiento —sonrió guiñando el ojo.

— _Yes, I'll see you in a moment_ —respondió con indiferencia.

¿Por qué parecía que Francia siempre lo dejaba en segundo lugar? ¿Qué su amabilidad y sentimientos no eran para él? El sentirse relegado era algo que siempre quedaba cuando intentaba tener la atención de Francis, y eso sacaba las partes menos agradables de él.

Sí, se había equivocado con sus decisiones después de la segunda guerra en cuanto a Francia. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones egoístas y negativas cuando este quiso hacer las cosas por sí mismo, y mostró disposición a perdonar a Ludwig; ¡Pero Francis nunca pareció apreciar sus esfuerzos!

No... ¿Por qué sus pensamientos se empeñaban en ir en direcciones de sus emociones negativas y su resentimiento?

Tenia hacer las cosas con calma esta vez, por más demandantes que fueran sus sentimientos.

 

 


	5. The pain that remains

El viaje en auto había comenzado silencioso, y con la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Las pequeñas pláticas entre ellos no eran algo común, no al menos sin que terminarán peleando.

¿Qué tanto se empeñaron en odiarse? Ni siquiera una conversación de cosas triviales podían iniciar. En algún punto de sus vidas debieron llevarse bien; tal vez si intentaba hablar de las cosas que le gustaban a Francis, y algo tan simple como su día, podían evitar un conflicto.

En un cruce, mientras esperaban a que la luz diera el paso, sus ojos vieron de manera discreta a Francis que observaba la por la ventanilla tranquilo, con una sonrisa que denotaba lo relajado que estaba.

Era un buen momento para intentar entablar una conversación medianamente normal.

—Fran —intentó ignorar el tono agudo de su voz, causado por los nervios; aclaró su garganta y lo llamó una vez más cuando éste pareció escucharlo—, Francis.

— _Oui_? —cuestionó curioso—. ¿Qué pasa Arthur?

—Bueno, nada en realidad —sonrió incomodó, ¿por qué era tan complicado?—. Pensaba... Ya sabes, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha estado tu semana?

Francis no respondió tras unos, muy largos, segundos de silencio para Arthur. Unos ojos azules lo examinaron, y el francés ladeo la cabeza, buscando algo sospechoso en palabras tan casuales, que jamás le dirigió Arthur.

—Bastante ocupado... —respondió con cautela—. _Bon_... ¿Gracias por preguntar? —Agregó aun ligeramente descolocado con ese intento, suponía, de conversación—. ¿Has estado bien, Arthur?

La pregunta de Francis era básicamente similar a la suya, pero sonaba a que estaba más bien preguntado su estado por esa conversación, y la súbita invitación.

— Sí, como siempre —contesto, algo avergonzado de verse acorralado ahora él con las preguntas—. Quiero decir, ¿has estado feliz? Supongo que ha sido estresante —intentó continuar la conversación, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban a unos minutos del lugar que había conseguido reservación gracias a Feliciano, quien por alguna razón le tenía miedo.

Bajaron nuevamente en silencio, y vio con agrado como Francis apreciaba con disimulada fascinación el nombre del lugar.

—Tiene muy buenas críticas, hasta por mi gente que tiene el paladar más exigente —opinó el francés sin poder ocultar lo grato que era el lugar donde cenarían.

Entraron a la mesa que Arthur reservó con anticipación, cosa que le costó disimular cuando en la recepción confirmaron su nombre, y Francia se burló discretamente de lo avergonzado que estaba por eso.

—¿No lo planeaste, _Angleterre_? —agregó con una media sonrisa; Francis no se iba a burlar más, no cuando lo había invitado su rival de siempre, quien estaba siendo, lo que nunca había sido con él, agradable.

—Sólo, ya estaba la reservación y no vinieron esas personas, es todo —se mordió la lengua cuando estuvo a punto de llamarlo "Rana".

Los dos se sentaron y recibieron las cartas del mesero, quien los dejo unos minutos para pudieran decidir lo que iban a ordenar.

Arthur no pudo evitar estudiar la expresión de Francia cuando este leía el menú: "¿Qué estará pensando?" "¿Aceptó mi invitación para burlarse de mí?" Eran los pensamientos de un muy ansioso Inglaterra, que sentía su cabeza ligera por los nervios.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es la razón de tu invitación sorpresa, _cher_? —La voz aterciopelada de Francis rompió el plácido silencio, y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, casi quitándole el aliento—. ¿Cuáles son esas razones "no profesionales" por las que estamos cenando? —Arthur no tuvo certeza, pero creyó escuchar cierta expectativa, ¿anticipación?, en la voz del otro.

Ahí estaba Francis, esperando con absoluta atención lo que tuviera que decir, inusualmente serio.

Era su oportunidad de ser sincero, de dar ese paso y sacar de su mente todo lo que siempre ansió poder confesar. Pero ahí estaba, abriendo su boca como si buscara aire y sin poder decir alguna palabra.

— ¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien? —Francis frunció el ceño con la peculiar reacción del otro con su sencilla pregunta.

—Yo, bien, esto...—suspiró lentamente para recuperar la compostura—. Ya sabes, mi jefe quería que tuviéramos una mejor relación, menos antipatía entre nosotros, también agradecer lo del vino...—siguió diciendo cosas que no se percibían con mucho sentido, y se frustró consigo mismo. _Bloody Hell! Be honest, Arhur!_

—Con que eso es todo —comentó en voz baja el francés, y observó el platillo que recién le habían traído sin volver a sonreír.

_¿La expresión de Francis era de decepción?_

—Fran, quiero decirte también que...yo... —Inglaterra apretó los labios en un afina línea.

_¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que ser honesto!_

Francia bajó la mirada con la indecisión de Arthur de continuar. Creía que vio cierto tipo de señales en Inglaterra, pero en realidad no sabía que pensar de todo lo que estaba pensando, mucho menos comprendía el comportamiento inusual de Inglaterra.

La atención de Francia se desvió al sonido que provenía de su bolsillo, y tomó su celular bajo la mirada atenta de Inglaterra.

—Lo siento, es un asunto importante —señaló levantando el aparato para contestar.

—Está bien, no tengo problema si lo contestas aquí —gruñó con amargura, y resentimiento consigo mismo de no poder decir nada.

Francis habló con alegría en su voz, tal como si estuviera conversando con un gran amigo. Su atención estuvo dispersa, al menos hasta que escucho el nombre de cierta nación por la que sentía mucha simpatía.

— _Oui,_ tengo los papeles. Se los llevaré a Ludwig para poder verlo mañana —fue lo último que dijo Francis.

Y ese nombre siempre le dejaba un gusto amargo, una sensación de resentimiento; mucho ocurrió en esa guerra: mucho hizo por Francis, entonces porque... _¿Por qué Ludwig, o toda nación que no fuera él, parecía ser mucho más merecedora del tiempo de Francia?_ Sabía que ese pensamiento era infantil, que Francis no estaba haciendo las cosas para hacerlo parecer de esa manera...

_¡Pero lo sentía así!_

—Siempre estas siguiendo la sombra de Alemania —soltó sin poder evitarlo.

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Francis lo hizo fruncir sus labios, y desviar sus ojos del rostro del otro.

—Arthur, ¿qué...? —Exhaló Francis molesto, para negar con su cabeza—. No sé qué está pasando contigo, pero Alemania es mi principal socio en varios asuntos, ¿Por qué estas insultándome?

Esa discusión era muy diferente a los casi amigables conflictos de siempre; sin embargo, no podía detenerse, era como si sus labios estuvieran tomando lo peor de él, y poniendo lo más desagradable que le rondara en su mente con palabras.

—Ni tú te lo crees, _Rana_ , parece que en realidad estabas muy contento cuando fuiste casi su territorio en la guerra —escupió con enojo, casi con amargura palpable.

Francis lució herido con eso, abrió sus ojos azules para mirarlo, como si esperara que Arthur dijera que aquello no era cierto, que no quiso decir nada de eso; no obstante, lo único que pudo sentir Inglaterra, fue su orgullo formando un nudo en su garganta, con la disculpa que quería decir, como sus sentimientos por Francia.

—¡Tu que vas a saber! ¡Estabas al otro lado del mar! —rugió, con el rostro rojo de la furia, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente con más cosas que quería decir, pero se contuvo por ser un lugar público.

_No, ¡no tenía que ser así!_

Francia apretó los puños sobre la mesa hasta que sus manos lucieron blancas. Tras un breve momento, su cuerpo se relajó, para levantarse de la mesa negando suavemente con su cabeza.

—Debo irme, _Angleterre_ —soltó con voz ahogada, quizás de la furia que estaba reprimiendo, o de alguna otra emoción más que Arthur no lograba nombrar—. Olvida lo de invitarme, yo pago —finalizó con un movimiento de mano para llamar al mesero.

—¿De qué hablas...? —preguntó desorientado Inglaterra con lo que estaba pasando.

—Por favor, no me invites más si sólo va a ser como siempre —contestó apretando sus dientes, para decir la última palabra con un deje de tristeza.

Francia tomó su abrigo de un perchero cerca de la mesa, y caminó con prisa para salir del lugar.

Inglaterra no tuvo el valor de levantarse y seguirlo para decirle que él lo podía llevar, en realidad no tuvo ni siquiera la suficiente fuerza para ver por donde se había ido.

¿Iba a terminar así? ¿Ya era todo? Había sido honesto, algo que sólo sirvió para sacar las peores cosas que podía decirle a Francia. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que no había sido lo suficientemente honesto, o valiente, para decir lo que tenía azorándolo tanto tiempo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, logrando que Francis le diera la espalda, lastimándolo, _lastimándose..._

Escondió su rostro unos minutos en sus manos para calmarse. Bebió lo que quedó de su vaso de agua, y dejó sus ojos en donde estuvo sentado Francia frente a él, no viendo más que el lugar vacío acompañado por la bufanda negra que traía Francis. Se levantó para tomarla, y percibió el, probablemente, fino perfume que llevaba Francis.

Con la prenda en sus manos, pensó que sí se la devolvía podía verlo, y quizás, esta vez, tendría otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente.

Aún no podía rendirse.

 

 


	6. Every remorse that lingers in us

_A mediados de 1950, Londres._

_Francis rara vez perdía la paciencia, o su agradable expresión que se complementaba con su galante expresión, así que el mismo Arthur se sentía desconcertado de que este se mostrara hostil con él, a pesar de todo lo que habían, había hecho, para rescatarlo y que se recuperara; el desconcierto paso a ser enojo al ver que su Francia ya no se veía tan agradecido con las acciones de Inglaterra._

_Una pequeña discusión fue el inicio de muchos más: el punto de quiebre fue, nunca podría olvidarlo, el intentar limitar las relaciones de Francis con las naciones que estuvieron relacionadas de alguna forma con los del Eje, en particular Alemania._

_—¡Deja de estar ordenándome, Angleterre! —reclamó Francis cuando ya no soportaba que Arthur lo estuviera controlando, o vigilando con constancia, además de intentar influenciar las relaciones con otras naciones del este—. Ya no necesito que me vigiles, mucho menos que intenten gobernar mi nación por mi. ¿Tu jefe esta consciente de lo que estas haciendo, Arthur?_

_¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Qué no hizo todo lo necesario para que Francis estuviera bien? ¿Para protegerlo? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué no compensaba sus esfuerzos y sentimientos?_

_—¿Tal vez quieres volver a regalar tu territorio, Francia? ¿Eh? —contestó entre dientes, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, siempre fijos en la expresión sorprendida y dolida de Francia, no pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras._

_—¡Como te atreves! —gritó sin contemplación; aún si Inglaterra lo dejara vivir con él por sus pesadillas, y sus años donde estuvo vulnerable, no podía permitir eso._

_—¿Aún así tú y tu jefe piensan en tener tratos con Alemania? ¿Te da igual que tu nación fue su territorio esos años? ¡Es una estupidez! —terminó por perder los estribos Arthur, y vio como el rostro de Francis enrojeció por la vergüenza y la ira—. ¡Alemania quiso toda Europa!_

_Francis se sobresaltó, asustándose por el desplante de Arthur; respiró profundo un par de veces para recuperar su compostura, y pasó su mano por sus curvos cabellos, notablemente agotado, contestó:_

_—Si tú fuiste igual, Angleterre; ¿Qué no hiciste lo mismo en la guerra de cien años? —Francis no se veía enojado, pero si hablaba con un pesar que hizo sentir culpable a Arthur._

_—Ambos hemos sido iguales, como toda nación, no tenemos derecho a reclamar, mucho menos tú —señala Arthur, sin querer pensar en el efecto de esas palabras—. Con Napoleón quitaste suficiente, Francis. ¿Qué no ambos hemos estado en el juego de quitar y tomar?_

_Francis aprieta sus labios, pero ya no desea seguir esa discusión, ya se han lastimado lo suficiente._

_—Me voy Arthur, gracias por tu tiempo —Fue la despedida de Francis, que tomó sus cosas en silencio, bajo la mirada sorprendida y de impotencia de Inglaterra, que como otras veces no pudo explicar el porqué de su comportamiento, o la realidad de sus sentimientos hacia Francia._

_Y como siempre, ambos eran expertos en ganarse el rencor del otro._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Un ruido sordo fue lo que irrumpió el absoluto silencio cuando dejó su taza de té en una pequeña mesita a su lado. Normalmente apreciaba estar a solas, y en otras, como esos últimos días, no podía evitar pensar que esa tranquilidad se estaba tornando pesada.

Miró sin interés el libro que tenía en manos, intentando ignorar el remordimiento de sus palabras que continuaban volviendo; no culpaba a Francia de irse, y no querer hablar con él en las reuniones de trabajo. Su boca y su actitud siempre lo traicionaban, siendo normalmente el mismo, su peor enemigo. ¿Por qué no podía ser agradable? Hasta Alemania, responsable de las dos grandes guerras, parecía tener mucho más simpatía de parte de las otras naciones.

Ambos debían cambiar, lo sabía, pero era necesario comenzar consigo mismo, eso si quería recuperar lo que estuvo a punto de nacer con Francia muchas décadas atrás.

No obstante, era como él se esforzara en sacar lo más desagradable de sí mismo; tal vez era por eso que estuvo sin muchos amigos o aliados gran parte de su historia como nación.

Esa discusión con Francis seguía rondando su cabeza, y a veces hasta inquietando su sueño; ¿y sí definitivamente esa era la prueba de que no debían estar juntos? Muchas veces se dijeron cosas crueles, y el rechazó la amistad de Francis en otras más.

Sus palabras en esa cena, eran casi la viva réplica de la última discusión que tuvieron antes de separarse definitivamente, después de décadas de la posguerra; podía recordar con claridad esa pelea, y hasta volver a sentir la frustración que lo incitó a decir tales declaraciones.

Recordaba la furia y el resentimiento que sintió contra Alemania, que a veces regresaba como una profunda antipatía, ¿celos? Aventó su libro en la diminuta mesa a su lado, casi tirando su taza de té, y decidió tranquilizarse un poco.

Caminar por las calles de Londres en la noche, era una de sus actividades preferidas para despejarse, y algunas en especial le recordaba el tiempo en que observó a Francia a la distancia, después de que se "separaran"; aunque en realidad hablar de separación era relativo, nunca estuvieron juntos.

Arthur reconocía con vergüenza que su especialidad era ganar enemigos, incluso mantuvo cruentas guerras contra sus propios hermanos. Era responsable de no ser del agrado de varias naciones, incluyendo a Francia, una de las personas más importantes para él.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_ La soledad no estaba siendo buena consejera para resolver sus problemas, así que tenía que, muy probablemente, cambiar de perspectiva.

No poseía muchos amigos, y acercarse a Francis después de la cena, terminaría en otra pelea; lo mejor era pedir ayuda a personas cercanas al país galo, o a algún amigo. Así que una de las personas más cercanas a Francia, y con quien estaba seguro no había una enemistad, era una de sus antiguas colonias: Matthew Williams, Canadá.

Arthur no era de mostrarse nervioso ante otras naciones, generalmente de apariencia hosca y un tanto inexpresiva. En esa situación bajo, la nada usual, mirada molesta de alguien tan gentil como Canadá, podía decir, sin intentar negarlo, que estaba preocupado.

—Perdona por visitarte tan repentinamente, Canadá...—se aclaró la garganta.

Quizás el intentar conocer y acercarse a Francis a través de Matthew no era tan buena idea como pensó; reconocía que no fue el mejor _padre_ con Canadá, y a veces se le olvidaba que existía—no era que no lo estimara tanto como Alfred—, sin intención por supuesto.

_¿Sabría lo que pasó en la cena?_

—¿Cómo has estado Matthew? —Tentó la situación hablando en voz baja, el otro entornó los ojos ligeramente, como si pensara cuidadosamente en sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Canadá...?

— _Papa_ ha dicho que salieron juntos, ¿les fue bien? —La voz de Matthew era suave, como siempre, pero se notaba mucho más firme.

— _Yes, it was fine_ —contestó con un poco de pánico, frunciendo el ceño y forzando una sonrisa, que esperaba no luciera nerviosa.

No podía soportar más aquella expresión de molestia de la nación más joven, que obviamente sabía algo.

—¿Francis te contó sobre la cena? —cuestionó tensó, aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

—No, _papa_ sólo vino a preguntar si tenía tiempo de acompañarlo con un poco vino —Matthew se cruzó de brazos, y miró el té que le ofreció a Arthur, intacto—. Algo usual cuando se siente triste. Escuche de Alfred que los vio irse de la reunión juntos.

Canadá podría lucir ingenuo, pero era sumamente analítico y perspicaz, en cuanto a cosas o personas importantes concernían. Aunque su atención se vio centrada en la mención de que Francia se sentía triste, ¿no lucía enojado?

—¿Francia estaba triste? ¿No estaba molesto? —preguntó visiblemente sorprendido, lo que al parecer logró que Matthew se relajara un poco.

Matthew era un buen conocedor del tipo de relación que habían mantenido quienes lo tuvieron como colonia, todas las guerras en que se enfrentaron, y lo mucho que en realidad significaban para el otro; jamás pudieron dejar en el olvido las emociones que pudieron presenciar cuando rescataron a Francia tras la segunda guerra mundial, ni como Arthur lo abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, o si soltaba a Francis.

—Lo estaba —contestó con más fuerza de lo que pretendía, aunque con su tono de voz no tenía mucho impacto—, bastante —apreció como las manos de Arthur se convirtieron en puños tensos sobre la mesa.

¿Pero debía ayudarlo? Ya se habían lastimado demasiado, y continuaban haciéndolo, quería que ambos se llevaran bien, incluso pensó lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que fueran como una familia, cuando aún era una colonia. Podría ser un terrible error que estuviera juntos, y no podría soportar ver a Francia igual que cuando su relación termino por caerse a pedazos después de la segunda guerra; no obstante, conocía sus sentimientos, tanto los de Francis como los de Inglaterra.

Matthew quería creer que podían aún rescatar lo que sintieron alguna vez, porque ya no estaba tan seguro de los sentimiento de Francia; la única forma de que ambos encontraran la forma de estar juntos, era reconociendo su propia culpa sobre los errores que los alejaron, y cambiando eso.

—No debería ser así... —murmuró Arthur, inseguro de si quería que Canadá lo escuchara; nunca hubiera imaginado mostrar sus dudas frente a otra nación, aún si fuera alguien que lo conocía.

Con eso fue suficiente para el país más joven, que sonrió amable como era normal, y con Kuma en brazos dijo lo que rondaba en sus pensamientos:

—Necesitan entenderse ustedes primero, luego papa necesita ver que hay más en tus intenciones, y tú necesitas saber cómo se siente _papa_. —Matthew no podía hacer mucho, las cosas dependían de ellos—. Creo que necesitan simplemente cambiar esa costumbre de recordar sus tiempos malos, eso sólo hace que se digan cosas crueles —ensanchó su sonrisa entornando sus ojos, y levantó la pata del oso en su regazo que asintió con las palabras de su dueño.

El vivir muchos siglos, no te hacía más sabio; las palabras honestas y sencillas que necesitaba escuchar, vinieron de alguien mucho más joven, a quien incluso había dejado de lado muchas veces.

—Gracias, Canadá —sonrió de igual forma a la joven nación.

La respuesta era sencilla, y sumamente compleja para alguien como él que nunca quería aceptar sus sentimientos, mucho menos entenderlos; la tarea de ponerse en el lugar de las emociones de Francia tampoco sería una tarea fácil.

Iba a esforzarse, intentaría comenzar a aceptar sus errores y los de Francia.

 


	7. The meaning of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

Tecleo con gesto ausente un par de páginas de noticias internacionales, algún video que luciera interesante, y torció sus labios avergonzado de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

"Espiar" a Francis, era un viejo hábito que le quedó de la postguerra a causa del rechazo de Francia en ese tiempo, quien claramente harto de la actitud casí autoritaria de Arthur, se alejó de él.

Pensaba que realmente había dejado esa parte tan desagradable que insistía en saber lo que estaba haciendo Francia, justificó usar la inteligencia Británica para espiar a su supuesto enemigo, argumentando monitorear los efectos de la ocupación alemana; por supuesto, las razones de sus acciones eran más bien personales.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, siguiendo la vida de Francis a través de las noticias de política y economía internacionales. "El eje Franco-Alemán refuerza su relación." "Las exportaciones Rusas a Francia han aumentado con un índice importante, debido a sus amigables relaciones diplomáticas."

Todos se llevaban bien con Francia, más allá de los aspectos económicos—hasta Rusia era más cercano—; mientras él, bueno, si es que aparecía en algún titular con Francia, era más bien por el Brexit, y eso le irritaba; _¡él también tenía muchos proyectos en común con Francis! No la mejor relación, pero..._

Al menos se alegraba de ver la molesta actitud coqueta de Francia en las fotos que pudo encontrar; le hacía sentir bien poder ver a obseso con el Vino aparentemente sonriente. No se había atrevido a acercarse a Francis después de la desastrosa cena, y hasta Matthew le pidió que le diera espacio para pensar.

Decir que la dulce nación que era Canadá estuviera molesto con él era poco: tuvo que decirle en detalle la razón de por qué Francia salió profundamente ofendido de aquel restaurante.

Mientras Matthew se olvidaba de su disgusto tendría que esperar unos días más, dado que Canadá era uno de los que mejor conocía a Francis, y podría interceder a su favor si era necesario.

Siguió viendo las últimas noticias de Francia, algunos datos del tiempo y el agradable día de primavera que hacía en París.

Eso le recordaba el tiempo en que siguió a Francis de incógnito, preocupado de su estado después de la segunda guerra mundial, y se dio cuenta de manera dolorosa, que no se necesitaban, que Francia nunca lo necesitó, no más allá de su relación económica.

Le caló profundamente el sabor amargo que le dejó cuando se hizo público el tratado de _Elysée_ ; ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudo tirar todos sus esfuerzos por protegerlo? ¡Sí le gritó y descargó su ira contra Alemania después de la guerra en _Versailles_ por Francis!

¡Le dijo lo que todos pensaban! Le dejó claro el daño que había hecho, que le había hecho a Francia, y que no hacía falta que lo mirara arrepentido, porque nunca obtendría el perdón.

Le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en aquel estoico rostro, y no le importó que el alemán apenas reaccionó, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, o lamentando la muerte de su hermano.

Hizo lo que todos querían hacer, lo que fue _necesario_...

Pero seguramente Francia, blando y tan defensor de los sentimientos como era—sí el hecho de que el galo fuera el principal impulsor de los cimientos en los derechos humanos no era prueba—, cedió a trabajar con ese _Kraut_ al verlo miserable por el muro en Berlín, hasta el punto de ser como amigos.

Tal vez, en realidad, se había equivocado en su forma de tratar a Alemania, tal como hizo con Jeanne d'Arc. Y quizás el ser consciente de sus errores, no le permitió acercarse a Francis, a pesar de verlo a veces demacrado, a veces nervioso muy probablemente por el trauma de la guerra. Afortunadamente hubo otras naciones que no lo dejaron solo, por más que detestaba la idea.

Lo que le quedaba con claridad era el sentimiento de ira, por lo que los había llevado a hacer, por lo que le hizo a Francis. No podía creer que Francia era ese hombre roto que encontraron al final de la guerra; y después no pudo entender que guardará respeto y tristeza cuando se supo la muerte de Prusia.

No, no entendía muchas de las decisiones y emociones que pasaban por la mente de Francia, que siempre era más apasionado, más emocional, en cómo enfrenta las cosas. Su perspectiva era limitada para los temas referentes al amor, sí sólo tenía sus preciadas memorias antes de la guerra de cien años, ¿Cómo iba a afrontar la titánica tarea que era entenderse a sí mismo y a Francia?

Sólo estaba dando vueltas en círculos en sus recuerdos, además de deprimirse, aislándose de todo.

No tenía más personas que pudieran entender su situación, y aconsejarle. Estaba Alfred, pero no quería lidiar con tener que explicarle y amenazar para que fuera discreto, Matthew seguiría enfadado unos días, aunque era seguro que terminaría ayudándolo; también estaba Japón, a quien podía llamar su amigo, aunque no era muy cercano a Francia.

_Podría intentarlo...._

—Esto es ridículo, con tantos siglos que he vivido no debería ser un problema resolver esto...—Miró su celular que desplegaba su lista de contactos; cerrando los ojos con fuerza marcó a Japón.

Respiró profundo, esperando que contestaran al otro lado del mundo.

_______________

Más que enojado, Francis se fue profundamente herido; _¿Por qué Arthur se esforzaba en traer el pasado? ¿Seguía sintiendo odio hacía él?_ Con lo difícil que había sido resignarse y dejar ir lo que alguna vez pensó podría darse entre ellos, Inglaterra sólo hacía las cosas más confusas: lo trataba casi de manera afectuosa, y lo empujaba hiriéndolo, usando las viejas heridas que aún estaban ahí.

No pudo evitar reflexionar de su tiempo durante la segunda guerra, de lo que vio y lo que le obligaron a presenciar. Cuando el estrés y la época eran las _correctas_ , su mente consciente bloqueaba los recuerdos sin esfuerzo, pero, al dormir...

Arthur pareció ser quien guardó el odio y resentimiento de ambos de las guerras, _¿habrá correspondido lo que sintió por él?_ A veces, se dejaba ilusionar pensando que sí, pero con Inglaterra nada era seguro; ¿Cuántas veces no fue aliado de sus enemigos? A veces quería simplemente tomar las palabras de Arthur como una broma, y seguir con esa casi fraterna enemistad que se había acentuado con los años.

Y últimamente la actitud de Inglaterra le inquietaba, ¿tendría otras intenciones, Inglaterra en esos supuestos intentos de hacer más amigable su relación? También estaba el hecho de que, al parecer, Matthew se enteró de la cena, y por los detalles, sólo pudo saberlo a través del mismo Arthur. Cuando Canadá le pregunto exactamente qué pasó, aquello sólo lo hizo sentirse avergonzado, aunque lo disimuló.

_¿Qué debo hacer con Inglaterra?_

Algo bueno salió de todo eso, al menos su pequeño _Matthew_ estaba quedándose un tiempo con él.

— _Papa_ , hice el desayuno —llamó tímidamente desde la cocina, entornando sus ojos de una peculiar colocación casi púrpura con su amable sonrisa.

— _Merci,_ _chéri_ —respondió somnoliento, perdiéndose en su taza de café; pensar en Arthur, y sus pesadillas que estaban comenzando, no ayudaban a mantenerlo como siempre; era extraño pensar que las naciones tenían cosas como el Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático.

Tras dos revoluciones y dos grandes guerras, era un poco entendible; ese tipo de cosas lo hacía sentirse viejo.

—Tenemos panqueques —anunció con ánimo, colocando una charola con una buena pila de lo que preparó Matthew; Francia quiso reír, desde pequeño Canadá había tenido una afición con ese tipo de alimentos—. ¿Estás bien, _Papa_? Te veo distraído.

Francis asintió buscando sonreír de la manera más natural posible; el ver preocupado a Canadá era algo que no le gustaba, mucho menos si él era la razón. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en cómo su Matthew se enteró de esa noche, él estaba seguro de que únicamente se vio bajo de ánimos.

— _Matthieu_ , hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, creo que suena extraño, pero... —Francia decidió dejar sus cubiertos sobre su plato, y junto sus manos sobre la mesa pensando la mejor forma de preguntar, sin dar paso a obvias suposiciones de porque eso le inquietaba.

— _Quelest le problème, papa?_ _—_ Matthew, extrañamente, lucía como si esperara ese conversación, e incluso con preguntas propias en sus grandes ojos.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación sobre la noche que salí con _Angleterre_? —preguntó, recibiendo inmediatamente una afirmación del otro—. ¿Cómo es que lo supiste? No estoy molesto ni nada parecido, sólo es algo que necesito saber —explicó rápidamente—. ¿Fuiste a buscar a Inglaterra? ¿O él...? —dejó la pregunta incompleta, no estando seguro de cómo se sentiría con la respuesta.

Canadá pensó unos segundos, luciendo indeciso de si debía ser completamente honesto con esa pregunta; su respuesta podía tener diferentes efectos, y estaba algo enfadado con Inglaterra, a pesar de que iba a ayudarlo a acercarse a Francia; sin embargo... ¿ _Qué pensaba el país galo de todo eso? ¿De Arthur?_

A pesar de todo, sabía lo que significaba el uno para el otro, lo importante que todavía era Arthur para Francis.

—Debo...debo preguntar algo —se atrevió a decir, Kuma que estaba sentado a sus pies abrazó su pierna, dándole ánimos. Alzó sus ojos de la mesa, y miró a Francia—. Creo que también es una pregunta extraña, sobre Inglaterra... ¿Qué piensas aún de él? Cuando era pequeño, incluso durante la segunda guerra, hasta Alfred pensó que ustedes...—describió, comenzando a sentirse nervioso por la expresión de sorpresa de Francis.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse muy largo para la nación más joven, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Francia, que comenzó a aparecer, lo calmó un poco. El mayor observó sus manos un momento, y suspiró con resignación, tenía que ser honesto con Canadá; ¿tal vez era lo que necesitaba?

—Bueno, esa es una pregunta difícil, _mon petite Matthieu_ —confiesa, aún con sus ojos azules en sus manos—. Supongo que puede decirse que: no estoy seguro, pero tienes razón, fue alguien importante para mí.

—¿Y...aún lo es? —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, precipitándose en voz baja a preguntar lo que le ayudaría a decidir si actuar en favor de ayudar a Inglaterra, y sobre todo hacer lo mejor para ambos, en particular Francia.

Francia parpadeo sorprendido por lo franco de la pregunta, ¿quizá Arthur le pidió que le preguntara? Aunque por la expresión de Matthew, decidió que era porque la joven nación estaba preocupado por él, probablemente acordándose de lo difícil que era esa época emocionalmente para él.

— _Oui_ , aunque me gustaría que fuera diferente —reconoció Francia, acomodándose unos cabellos mientras su sonrisa se tornaba en una expresión avergonzada—. Las cosas con Inglaterra nunca han sido fáciles, y nunca cambian.

Matthew entonces tomó una decisión, aunque se sintiera egoísta por ni siquiera consultar a Francia si eso era lo mejor, o lo que deseaba. Si al final ambos volvían a lastimarse, entonces el mismo haría lo posible por poner distancia entre los dos, de hacer entender a Inglaterra que eso nunca podría ser, aún si Alfred siempre estuviera apoyando las intenciones de Inglaterra.

Le gustaría que Francia pudiera tener eso que siempre deseó.


	8. The Reason Of Our Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo un pequeño maratón de tres capítulos.
> 
> ¡He terminado de escribir la historia! ¡Esperen actualizaciones constantes!

Apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas, que descansaban en puños, y su rostro lo sentía caliente por la vergüenza. ¿Porque pensó que eso era una buena idea? _No es que tuviera muchas alternativas, y aún menos amigos..._

Suspiró profundo, sintiéndose como esas veces en que Francia lo avergonzó fácilmente, especialmente cuando eran unas naciones jóvenes.

—Si me permites preguntar sobre los detalles del problema que quería hablar conmigo, así puedo ayudar —habló Japón sentándose a un lado de Arthur con una charola de té, con voz suave y esa excesiva formalidad observó el estanque frente a ellos—. ¿Es relacionado con economía y política?

Arthur guardó silencio, y tras apretar sus labios para ignorar su vergüenza negó con la cabeza y en voz baja. Japón comprensivo como era, asintió.

—No es trabajo entonces, ¿es acaso algo personal? —Sí era algo personal, pensaba Japón, lo más seguro es que tuviera relación con alguien cercano a Arthur—, ¿con otra nación?

—I...! There's no...! —tartamudeo, luchando con sus palabras, su vergüenza, y el orgullo que siempre le detenía de ser honesto. Sí seguía así, no iba a llegar a ningún lado, así que tras tragar para pasar el nudo en su garganta, respondió—: I mean, yes... It does.

Japón se sentía un poco sorprendido de que su amigo quisiera consejo, o hablar de algo personal. No quería ser entrometido, ni abusar de la confianza que le tenía Inglaterra; sin embargo, debía saber exactamente qué pasaba, y es que quería aconsejar adecuadamente a Arthur.

Tal vez podría aventurar algunas suposiciones: sí era una nación cercana, no existían muchas con lazos fuera de política o economía, habló sintiéndose atrevido por indagar:

—De casualidad, ¿tiene que ver con Estados Unidos, o quizás Canadá? —murmuró incómodo por lo personal del tema.

—No...no es ninguno —Inglaterra giró su rostro a la dirección contraria de donde estaba Japón; no podía intentar decir el nombre de Francia sin que sintiera su rostro arder, o hablar de lo que dijo esa noche sin pensar en cuán equivocado fue lo que dijo—. Es, ya sabes...ese hombre molesto, y asfixiante...

—¿Alfred? ¿Entonces sí es Alfred-san? —preguntó Kiku dando una palmada con sus manos—. ¿Tiene que ver con su acoso a los países latinos?

—¡Es sobre Francia! —gritó exasperado—. Lo que quiero decirte es que yo, bueno, Si...Si...

—¿Sí?

—¡Siento algo por él! —terminó de confesar ya perdiendo sus nervios, su rostro estaba tan rojo que podía parecer que tenía algún resfriado repentino—. Y él...él está enojado conmigo, porque dije algo que jamás debí decir.

—Oh... —Japón se quedó mudo, ignorando su taza de té verde tirada en el suelo, frente a sus pies.

Inglaterra vio que Japón estaba en una clase de parálisis por su sorpresa, así que decidió aprovechar la estupefacción de su amigo, para terminar de contar su historia, hundiendo en vergüenza propia cuando citó las palabras exactas que provocaron su actual predicamento.

—Fui...deje que lo peor de mi hablara —susurró finalmente.

Ya en ese punto, Japón había asimilado quien era el objeto del afecto del británico, por más extraño que sonara que fuera su principal enemigo muchos siglos. Pero suponía que las guerras posteriores los cambiaron a todos; después de todo, era igual de extraño que ellos fueran amigos. Con una sonrisa comprensiva, habló tras reflexionar unos minutos:

—Aquí, se cree en el destino, que las dos partes forman algo, y están conectadas por algo que llamamos el "hilo rojo" —explicó el oriental—. El que el destino te una a tu persona amada, no impide que haya problemas, ¿sabias? — dijo triste, pero sin dejar de sonreír amablemente—. El problema muchas veces, con mi gente, es que esperan que el destino actúe por ellos, que el hilo rojo sea lo que les sostenga, y terminaron distanciados por esperar que las cosas sigan el mismo curso sin esfuerzo.

—Eso suena a fantasía —opinó, sintiéndose un poco torpe con el comentario, después de todo el tenía a los que llamaban sus "amigos imaginarios", decidió dejar que Kiku siguiera compartiendo sus pensamientos.

—Por eso, es mi opinión, creo que es importante decir lo que se tiene que decir, y actuar cuando se es necesario —rio Japón como respuesta al comentario un poco a la defensiva de Arthur—, especialmente cuando se trata de nosotros, inmortales, es todavía más importante decir lo que no sé ha dicho; a veces nuestras faltas pueden durar una eternidad—. No sé trata de cuánto se ha dado y se espera recibir, sino de un intercambio: el "destino" no es suficiente.

_El destino no es suficiente..._

La historia siempre los mantuvo juntos, pero ellos no quisieron ni si quiera el "destino" que compartían, lo alejaron, en especial él.

Miró su teléfono para revisar algunos correos de su jefe cuando estuvo de regreso a casa, y vio la fecha, una fecha que marcaba el aniversario de aquella guerra. Buscó el teléfono de Canadá, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

 

**_____________**

 

Se despertó aterrado, agitado por fuertes temblores y mareado por su laboriosa respiración. Pasó su mano por sus largos y curvos cabellos rubios; respirando profundo varias veces, esperó a que su pulso volviera a la normalidad. Caminó con lentitud en la oscuridad, buscando el camino a su cocina, donde tomó un par de vasos de agua con prisa.

Suspiró con pesadez cuando logró calmarse, y sintió ganas de arrojar el vaso contra su impecable piso de mosaico. Odiaba esas temporadas, sus noches se volvían largas, y las pesadillas lo consumían bastante. Él pensaba que ya había superado esas memorias, sin embargo, había cosas que no podía olvidar.

Y el problema no era recordarlo, todas las naciones tenían recuerdos suficientes como para corregir la historia escrita, sino saber sobrellevar tantas emociones que llevaba cargando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se sentía patético de no poder dejar eso atrás, considerando que en las guerras mundiales, el punto principal de sus pesadillas periódicas, habían naciones que creía la habían pasada de forma más miserable que él.

Era peculiar que ese periodo lo hubiera afectado a ese grado; pensaba que, quizás, era porque nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, como una marioneta que debía permanecer sentada mientras invaden sus tierras.

Tantas personas que sacrificaron cosas para hacer de él una nación grande, y libre, para haber perdido casi todo eso en esos pocos años; el miedo que le dejaban sus pesadillas lo llenaban de rabia, de miedo, y de vergüenza: quién iba a pensar que una nación podía sufrir Estrés Postraumático, o algo similar.

Por supuesto que no dejaba que otras naciones lo vieran, esos días prefería pasarlos solo con alguna buena estación de radio, en compañía de su vino. Aunque últimamente, con cada aniversario de la segunda guerra, sus sueños parecían más crueles: quizás su mente también estuviera cansada de encararlos.

Si bien buscaba estar solo, Matthew insistía en darle compañía en esos días, por lo menos hasta que las pesadillas volvieran al fondo de su mente, hasta el próximo año al menos. Pero ese año tuvo que rechazar a su pequeño Matthieu; no quería que notara su garganta desgarrada y las lágrimas en sus ojos, suponía que esa temporada iba a ser especialmente mala, y no quería asustar a Canadá.

—Dieu...—golpeó suavemente su frente contra el frío cristal de su copa de vino.

Mañana tenía reunión con las naciones, y en unos días la de la unión Europea: francamente solo quería estar en casa esos días, porque sabía que iba a lucir terrible.

Lo que vio en los campos de concentración, los días en que la penumbra de una celda, y el dolor de ser casi dividido desde el corazón de su nación perduraban. Recordaba, a pesar de todo, las disculpas de los del Eje; la compañía de sus hijos, y sobre todo, que Arthur siempre estuvo dispuesto a hablar en las noches de sus terrores nocturnos, a pesar de que no estaba seguro si éste supo realmente lo que lo mantenía despierto.

Aunque no sabía si hacía eso por ser políticamente correcto, por lastima, por ser lo que otros esperaban; ¿o realmente lo ayudó por razones personales? No quería esperar nada, no cuando al igual que lo hizo el día que Inglaterra lo invitó a cenar.

Vio la pantalla de su teléfono, con llamadas y mensajes de Canadá, que siempre recordaba bastante bien lo que significaba esa época; se sentía mal evitando a su hijo, probablemente sólo logrando que se preocupara más.

Respondió los mensajes con respuestas vagas, evadiendo el tema en lo posible, aprovechando que ya pasaban de las seis de la mañana, haciendo palpable el hecho de que no durmió nada.

Casi se le cae el recipiente de leche que sacó del refrigerador cuando escuchó el timbre de su puerta, y después un par de firmes golpes que lo descoloca aún más. Francis no esperaba visitas, menos a esas horas. ¿Qué no era mañana por la tarde la junta de las Naciones Unidas?

Se acomodó un poco el cabello pasando rápidamente al baño, y buscó alguna de sus batas más formales para abrir. Cuando empujó la puerta para ver a su inesperado visitante, pensó que probablemente seguía soñando, o el estrés le estaba causando visiones muy extrañas.

—¿Arthur? —deletreó entornando sus ojos, y quitando un insistente mechón rizado de cabello de su rostro, como si eso le estuviera causando problemas para ver—. _Quoi...?_

—¿Me vas a dejar parado aquí, Francia? —reclamó, acomodando una bolsa de papel en sus brazos—. Traje un poco de cosas por si no has desayunado —ofreció sonrojándose.

—Ah...oui —reaccionó de su ensimismamiento, ofreciendo cargar lo que sea que trajó Arthur—. Pasa, pasa.

Al mirar al británico entrar a su casa, recordó que aún estaba molesto por aquella velada, pero la conversación con Matthew le hizo pensar que lo mejor, era mantener un trato amistoso, alargar esa discusión sería peor para los dos.

—Angleterre, no quiero ser grosero, pero —dijo dejando la bolsa en la cocina, donde ofreció a Inglaterra un poco de café—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Arthur notó el tono cauteloso y anormalmente impersonal, al menos para Francia, cuando se dirigió a él. Suspiró, y pensó en ser sincero con Francis, aunque eso sería meter en problemas con Matthew, que le pidió ayuda en esa situación, aunque igual el estaba preocupado, y estaba haciendo eso por voluntad.

Sí Canadá no le hubiera reportado que Francis no estaba respondiendo llamadas—además de mostrarse evasivo—, y desconocía cómo se encontraba en esos días tan...tan llenos de cosas que quisieran olvidar todos, probablemente no hubiera tenido el valor, o un buen pretexto para verlo.

_«Él me hizo prometer que no lo diría a nadie, pero ha seguido teniendo esas pesadillas, año tras año...»_

Inglaterra siempre estuvo preocupado por eso, y quiso pensar que se había acabado cuando Francis se fue de su casa.

Analizó el pálido y desgastado rostro de Francis, que tenía un poco irritados los ojos; ¿no había dormido? Quizás debía ser directo, el galo tenía apariencia de que le pediría que se fuera en cualquier momento.

—Esta época. —No tenía idea de cómo comenzar, o si era mejor estar callado, así que dijo lo primero que estaba pensado—: ¿Has tenido esos terrores nocturnos?

Francia abrió sus labios y no emitió sonido, sus ojos se abrieron notablemente, su rostro palideció un poco más si era posible.

— _Je_...No entiendo a qué te refieres Arthur, no sé qué quieres escuchar —Se cruzó de brazos como si quisiera encoger en sí mismo, protegerse de la mirada severa de Inglaterra, _¿Cómo es que sabía de eso? ¿O siempre lo supo?_

—Si no tienes temas sobre la reunión de mañana, necesito ocuparme de unos pendientes con mi jefe en unas horas, así que...bueno —Francia, quien siempre sonreía y jamás lucía decaído, se veía nervioso, notablemente afectado por verse expuesto—, por favor retírate. Siento mucho que hayas traído todo esto y vinieras hasta aquí.

—¡Francia, sé que esto ha pasado antes, yo...! —Se levantó de su silla, e impaciente exigió respuesta al otro, que se sobresaltó cuando Inglaterra alzó la voz y casi tiró la silla.

—Arthur, realmente...no quiero hablar contigo, y no tengo tiempo —Francis desvió sus ojos al suelo, y se abrazó a sí mismo para confortarse un poco ante la incertidumbre que le generaba la intensa mirada de la otra nación. La sola idea de verse vulnerable ante Inglaterra, le daba miedo.

Al final decidió irse de la cocina sin decir más, esperando que Inglaterra se fuera por voluntad. Cuando escuchó el aleteo de su pequeña ave, Pierre, en respuesta a la puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, y ya más tranquilo decidió comenzar su día.

Iba a ser un día demasiado largo el de la reunión.


	9. Lost bonds

El clima se mostraba sombrío en Londres, aspecto que era bastante adecuado para su humor y estado reflexivo. Las palabras de Kiku, tan cargadas de verdad como iban, le parecieron también una clase de guía para apartar sus remordimientos. «El destino no es suficiente», resonaba con insistencia en sus pensamientos haciendo clara la culpa propia en sus errores con Francia; aunque hay que admitir que también era responsabilidad de los dos.

Habían pasado toda su vida juntos, en cierto sentido, al punto de que podían atribuirlo esas creencias místicas de las que habló con Japón; aunque todavía considerándolo absurdo aquellos pensamientos poéticos que realmente consideraban eso llamado "destino"—irónico, si consideraba las aportaciones de Shakespeare—. Pero ahora, su afán de pelearse, había puesto un muro entre ambos, que requería más que palabras bonitas o gestos ocasionales.

Vio por la ventana de su casa a la gente caminar con sombrillas bajo una insistente llovizna, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar caer en la bufanda colocada cuidadosamente en una silla, por la ventana, objeto que tenía ya bastante tiempo olvidando devolver. Si bien tuvo la intención de regresar esa prenda a su dueño en la desastrosa cena—que intentaba olvidar, pero Matthew encargaba de recordarlecon cierta agresividad pasiva, al menos hasta que le demostrará que se había disculpado—. Pero con todas las complicaciones de los últimos días, sin dejar de lado una pila de trabajo—adicionando que Francia básicamente lo echó de su casa—, se le había olvidado el deseo de devolver la bufanda, objeto que seguía considerando a la prenda como una excusa para hablar con Francia.

Debía prepararse para la reunión de la tarde, odiaba la idea de llegar tarde; aunque con una noche de insomnio, no hizo más que acabar pendientes y sentarse a tomarse toda la tetera que calentó apenas clareo el cielo. Debido a que en la próxima junta de las naciones le tocaba a él ser el anfitrión, se sentía un poco más en control de su vida en esos días, además que probablemente los temas relacionados con la Unión Europea eran más estresantes.

Mientras revisaba, por doceava vez, sus notas para su reporte, se encontró apreciando un pequeño objeto de su oficina, algo sin importancia para una persona que no supiera su hhistoria pero era un recuerdo preciado para Arthur. En un librero de madera oscura, estaba una esfera de cristal con listón de color azul dentro, y que ataba un trozo de tela de un verde oscuro. Dejó por la paz sus papeles, y siguió viendo con interés en el objeto que había mandado a hacer hace mucho, conmemorando un evento que marcaba el fin de una amarga etapa.

—Definitivamente Francis nunca ha sido practico —comentó ausente caminando hacia el librero, y tomando el objeto con delicadeza. Recordó esos días, mientras veía el listón, del cabello de Francia, que usó en ese entonces, atando un trozó de su uniforme que portó ese día tan significativo.

¿Por qué había mandado a hacer eso? Ni si quiera él lo sabía, pero era un objeto importante, que siempre le ayudaba a revisar sus memorias buenas, esas donde ellos no estaban peleando; le ayudaba a rememorar el día en que rescataron a Francia, dando fin a la guerra.

Aunque a veces, como en esos días que se sentía inquieto, también recordaba sus miedos.

 

______________

 

**_A finales de 1945, Londres._ **

Las cosas seguían bastante caóticas, había demasiado que hacer para volver al ritmo normal de cada nación, y muchas se encontraban saliendo del impacto emocional que les dejó el conflicto; como era el caso de Bélgica, el desgraciado Polonia, y Francia. El daño en cada uno fue diferente, pero todas tenían en común la ocupación de sus territorios durante la guerra.

Por decisión conjunta de él con los chicos, en particular la insistencia de Canadá que apenas podía quedarse periodos cortos en Europa, preparó una habitación para que Francis pasara la fase inicial de su periodo de recuperación, con idea de que se quedara el tiempo necesario.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos atentos —Le dijo Canadá a Francia, que sonrió con el gesto de cariño recostado en la cama, y Matthew también dirigió el ofrecimiento a Arthur con seguridad en su voz.

— _Yeah, everything 's gonna be alright, dude!_ —afirmó Estados Unidos riendo con entusiasmo y palmeando el hombro de Inglaterra con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria—. No le vayas a cocinar a menos que lo quieras matar, _Iggy_.

Arthur abrió los ojos ofendido con el repentino comentario, y le gritó a Estados Unidos por su falta de respeto, que dejó pasar cuando Francia rio con casi la misma fuerza de siempre. El británico suspiro con las manos en la cadera, y acompañó a los chicos cuando decidieron retirarse. A Francis le desanimó un poco que se fueran, pero con los cambios que se venían en una Europa Postguerra, entendía que estuvieran muy ocupados, o desearan no involucrarse tanto.

Francia salió de su línea de pensamientos cuando Inglaterra se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Se giró despacio para escuchar a su anfitrión, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de las heridas recién vendadas.

—No sé dónde quedaron los modales que le enseñé a ese mocoso —dijo con su mejor intento de sonrisa, buscando bromear, pero su eterna expresión enfurruñada permanecía evitando el efecto deseado—. _Well_ , más tarde revisaran tus vendajes para ver si los cambian en la noche, o mañana temprano. Y...eh, sí necesitas algo, ¿tal vez un libro? O compañía...supongo que, yo, yo puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Francia pareció no creer la amabilidad de Inglaterra al principio, porque lo examinó como si no estuviera seguro de lo que escuchó, —o sí escuchó bien—, pero después de confirmar que eso fue real, le sonrió sincero como pocas hizo hecho frente a Inglaterra, a excepción de cuando se burlaba a su expensa. No iba a admitir que se sintió feliz, o que si quiera hubo la posibilidad de que se sonrojo, _de ninguna forma..._

— _Oui, merci_ —agradeció—. La verdad que me gustaría arreglar mi cabello, y un barbero.

A Inglaterra no le sorprendió la petición, y Francia siendo la persona vanidosa que era normalmente, era algo que le calmaba. Cabe decir, que no solo los terrores nocturnos hicieron presencia en Francia, sino que Inglaterra también tuvo noches difíciles—razón por la que pronto se dio cuenta de las heridas emocionales del galo—. Las pesadillas de Arthur se centraban en un tema en específico: la posibilidad de que hubiera acabado la guerra con un fin trágico; soñaba con haber encontrado a Francia muerto.

La vida de las naciones era curiosa, si bien eran inmortales e incapaces de envejecer, bajo ciertas circunstancias podían morir, y tras unos años posteriores al deceso podían encontrar a la nueva existencia que renació para remplazar a la nación muerta; por su puesto, si la nación no había pasado a desaparecer.

Cuando Francia casi pasó a formar parte del Tercer Reich, y de Alemania misma, el terror de la muerte fue muy real. Probablemente esa idea, la mera existencia de esa posibilidad, lo sacudió también con ira, logrando que hiciera cosas de las que no estaba muy orgulloso; tales como haber golpeado a Alemania tras el tratado de Yalta, y agradeció que Francis no estuviera ahí. La sola idea de que ese Kraut quisiera arreglar el daño hecho con una disculpa, le molestaba.

Claro que existían otras cosas que iniciaron los problemas entre ellos. El que dejara a Alfred hacer como le placiera con la Alemania dividida y su gente; eso creó discusiones posteriores, y conflictos propios ¿Qué no era lo que el germano se merecía? Claro que no admitiría que no aprobaba del todo los métodos de la URSS, o de Estados Unidos. El punto que tampoco ayudó—además de las fuertes peleas por el hecho de que Arthur le prohibió estar en el tratado de Yalta—, fue la muerte lenta de Prusia, una muerte que se veía venir, y que deprimió a las personas cercanas a él, incluyendo sus amigos.

—¡Pudieron no permitir que esto pasara! —reclamó Francis alterado, después de haber despedido a Gilbert en compañía de Antonio.

—¡Has olvidado lo que hicieron! ¿¡Acaso tienes memoria corta!? —Respondió enojado, ofendido por la reacción de Francia—. ¡Estas siendo un idiota!

—¡Ya han hecho suficiente prohibiéndome que, y que no, consideran que puedo hacer! —negó con su cabeza con expresión de quien se ha dado cuenta de algo—. No, no son ustedes: eres tú, ¿No te sientes satisfecho diciéndome que consideras tengo permitido, _Angleterre_? ¡Ustedes han decidido como terminar la guerra en ese tratado del que apenas sé!

—Francis, pero no sabemos aún los efectos de la guerra en ti, ni los daños...—intentó explicar calmadamente, hasta que el galo perdió el precario control que tenía sobre su enojo, y estalló en otro reclamo.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con 'Los efectos de la guerra'?! —El rostro de Francia estaba totalmente rojo por el esfuerzo de estar gritando y todo lo que sentía—. ¿Ahora soy un inútil, y además no pueden confiar en mí? —Francis estaba temblando, y Arthur no sabía si era de furia, o por sentirse herido. El hombre de ojos azules lo miró como si le hubiera clavado una daga en el pecho—. He tenido suficiente. —Regresó al cuarto que ocupaba en la casa de Inglaterra con los hombros bajos.

Francia permaneció un par de años más, a causa de la preocupación de que estuviera solo, y la verdad es que el galo todavía no se sentía del todo seguro de volver a su rutina, o de volver a valerse por sí mismo, particularmente por sus noches de terrores causados por traumas que tardaría en sobre llevar. Pero no pudo soportar más el temperamento de Inglaterra, no podía seguir con Arthur tratándolo como un inútil.

Así que cuando se sintió fuerte, y con un poco más de confianza, dejó claro que no deseaba la supervisión de nadie.

 


	10. The ghost that Lingers

Recordaba el bombardeo a París de hace unos días, el verse rodeado por quien fuera su mejor amigo y aquél hombre que no lograba reconocer; ¿Cuando había cambiado tanto Alemania?

Recordaba el fuego, el dolor, las súplicas de piedad y los alaridos de dolor. Había sido un ataque pequeño, notablemente menos devastador que los que se darían en el futuro; quizás lo sentía de esa manera porque fue sobre parte del corazón de su nación, fue una historia herida en su corazón.

Vio el desastre con terror, asqueado al darse cuenta que los únicos ahí abatidos por el ataque fueron inocentes, sólo inocentes ignorantes que el ejército dejó en su escape para no alertar al enemigo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se retorció de dolor cayendo al piso rodeado de enemigos, le habían lastimado y tomado su capital después de todo. Ahí estaba al principio de la guerra, rodeado de enemigos.

 

**_________**

 

¿Cuánto llevaba viendo la oscuridad de su cuarto? Se preguntó aturdido, con sus ojos húmedos se dio cuenta de qué en algún punto había llorado un poco, su cuerpo temblaba aún helado.

Al menos esa pesadilla había sido mejor que las que tuvo los días anteriores. Muchos de sus sueños eran reminiscencias de su tiempo cautivo, en las celdas frías, y de los interrogatorios...muchas veces.

Se miró los brazos, siempre sorprendiéndose de cuanto había sanado, de la forma en que sus cicatrices desaparecieron. Y la verdad es que sus terrores nocturnos mejoraron mucho, únicamente haciendo presencia de manera ocasional, desatados por algún estímulo; razón por la que esa época donde se recordaba la guerra, era tan mala.

A veces pensaba que era algo débil lidiando con sus cicatrices emocionales, después de todo hubo naciones que sufrieron la parte más oscura de la guerra, como era Polonia y los millones asesinados de su gente, quien hoy en día se desenvolvía como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que no sabía en privado si otras naciones cargaban con sus heridas de esa época.

También le avergonzaba el confesar a Matthew sus terrores nocturnos en aquellos años, buscando que su hijo le ayudara a enfrentar sus fantasmas de la guerra; no quería parecer débil y mucho menos recurrir a Arthur. Con Canadá siempre estaba más tranquilo, por que este le consoló muchas veces sin juzgarlo, ni quejarse.

Si tenía que ser honesto la verdad es que sus problemas y secuelas emocionales de la guerra habían mejorado bastante, pero las pesadillas seguían siendo un aspecto insistente de vez en cuando, siempre en los mismos temas, aunque siempre había tópicos más espantosos.

—Ya mejorará —se dijo a sí mismo, escuchando a su pequeño amigo emplumado responderle.

Sé dispuso a prepararse para el obligado viaje a Londres, no deseando ir a la junta en turno de las naciones.

 

___________

 

 

Arthur se removió incomodo bajo la severa mirada de Matthew. Iba a tomar la taza de té que se preparó con las cosas facilitadas en la sala de juntas, cuando el canadiense se removió.

—Me responde por mensaje, pero evita contestar llamadas; siempre hace eso cuando quiere pensar —dijo suavizando su postura, y mostrándose más bien preocupado—. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada si no te disculpas, pero... Pero me gustaría que alguien que lo conociera lo acompañara.

Inglaterra se sintió un poco sorprendido con la petición implícita de su antigua colonia. Considerando que estaba enojado por sus palabras ofensivas a Francia... Lo tomaría como un cambio bueno.

—El problema no sólo son los terrores nocturnos por la guerra, han mejorado pero...—dudo el americano de seguir, esa parte era algo personal para Francia. Sin embargo, necesitaba la ayuda de Gran Bretaña—, bueno, a veces las memorias malas traen otras. Cuando son episodios drásticos, es porque al dormir poco su mente trae su tiempo con...con la Doncella de Orleans.

Ese nombre le traía remordimiento, él fue quien dio la orden para sentenciar la muerte de esa chica considerada Santa.

—Podrías también aprovechar para enmendar todo —comentó tímido Canadá, dándole vueltas al café en sus manos—. Sí esto termina siendo peor para ambos, entonces... Tendré que intervenir —agregó con tristeza; no deseaba eso.

—Supongo que podría ser directo sobre sus sueños, hacerle ver que lo sabía desde antes —Expresó la única alternativa que le venía a la mente, a lo que Canadá asintió mostrándose de acuerdo—. En fin... Matthew, ¿Francia no te ha hablado sobre mi últimamente, o...?

Preguntó ansioso de saber un poco de lo que pensaba Francis sobre él, pero Alfred llegó casi tirándole con una fuerte palmada en su espalda. El gesto le hubiera provocado derramar el té que estaba tomando, si no hubiera dejado la taza en una mesa cercana.

— _Bloody Hell, Alfred!_ —grito irritado Arthur, sintiendo su piel irritada bajo la ropa, en la parte donde Estados Unidos lo 'saludo'.

— _Iggy! Mattie!_ —saludó ignorando la queja de Inglaterra, que le dijo por bajo algún insulto más—. Los vi muy serios y lejos de todos, ¿hablan de algo importante? ¡Puedo ayudar!

—No, Alfred, sólo cosas de trabajo —intervino Matthew con una sonrisa amable, con esa paciencia que le admiraba el británico, ¿Cómo lograba no perder la paciencia con un vecino así? El canadiense cargó a Kuma y vio el puchero de Alfred inconforme con su respuesta—. Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala de juntas, ya está por comenzar.

—Pero...—El reclamó de Estados Unidos iba a comenzar, hasta que Alemania los llamó a todos para comenzar.

Inglaterra se extrañó de no ver a Francia por ahí, hasta que escuchó un acento grueso y un poco meloso a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró a hablarle, Francis apenas le dirigió una mirada, y se enfrasco en una conversación con España, como siempre, ignorándole. Estaba a punto de molestarse, cuando recordó que si quería cambiar las cosas, tenía que ser paciente y menos testarudo, esforzarse por lo que quería, como le aconsejó Kiku.

Caminó despacio detrás de España y Francia, con Alfred que hablaba con Matthew a su lado, y dispuso a analizar al galo, buscando saber cómo se encontraba, porque no esperaba que este quisiera buscar conversación con él por sus últimas discusiones, pero igual probaría _suerte_ al final de la junta.

—Se ve cansado —murmuró Canadá a su lado, antes de seguir a Alfred para buscar sus lugares.

Arthur vio a Francis sentado a un par de asientos a su lado para confirmar la observación de Matthew. Su arreglo era impecable, pero su piel pálida y la piel debajo de sus ojos, daba a entender que durmió poco.

La junta pasó con una lentitud exasperante, al parecer ese día todos tenían algo que decir. Él tenía su presentación para los días siguientes, así que mantenía su atención a medias para intervenir como moderador, al final él era el anfitrión; aunque bien podía dejar a Alemania ocuparse del desorden si se daba.

—Bueno, por el día de hoy hemos cubierto los temas agendados —Alemania se levantó con calma, y finalizó la sesión de ese día, informando el horario de la siguiente.

Arthur respiró hondo, y se mantuvo atento a Francia que terminaba de hablar unas cosas con Rusia. A veces le parecía de lo más peculiar que el galo pudiera ser tan serio en cuanto a trabajo, considerando lo hablador que era en otras situaciones.

Fue paciente, hasta que vio su oportunidad, e interceptó a Francis en sus intenciones de salir, sintiendo un vacío por los nervios en el estómago; por alguna razón eso le recordaba a aquella desastrosa cena.

Francia lo miró en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, aunque su enfado menguaba con el cansancio de sus ojos.

— _I...well_ , Francia —se aclaró la garganta para ordenar sus ideas, el galo se cruzó de brazos impacientándose—, ¿tienes un segundo para hablar?

—Sí es de trabajo, Arthur, podemos agendar algo después —dijo cortante, algo poco usual en Francis.

—No, no es sobre eso —respondió apresurando un poco sus palabras para mantener la atención de Francia—. Es sobre tus terrores nocturnos. —Arthur mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los azules de Francis, que pasaron de la sorpresa a verse vulnerables.

—Arthur, no voy a hablar contigo de eso, debo irme...—Francis hizo amago de moverse hacia la salida de la salida, cuando la voz de Arthur lo detuvo, fuerte y segura detuvo sus pensamientos.

—¡Sé que desde el final de la guerra los tienes! ¡Siempre he sabido que no has olvidado lo que pasó! —Declaró Inglaterra con los brazos tensos a los costados, listo para ponerse frente a las puertas para bloquear cualquier salida de Francia—. Sé de tus pesadillas, desde ese entonces...

Francia lo miró uno segundos pensando que decir, pero básicamente Inglaterra lo acorraló con esa confesión. Bajó su rostro a piso, sintiéndose expuesto.

—Por lo que pasó, cuando peleamos quiero decir; no volví a mencionarlo, después de todo en vez de ayudarte, yo...—Probablemente su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza—. De haber sabido que aún te afectaba, te hubiera preguntado.

—Bueno, esto es un asunto mío, _Angleterre_ —Su voz tembló cuando por fin decidió decirle algo a Inglaterra, se maldijo por eso.

Arthur asintió. Sin embargo, no iba a ceder; no solo por el favor que le pidió Canadá, sino por sus propios deseos.

—Sí, pero comprendo lo difícil que es —Su rostro con determinación logró que Francia luciera expectante de escuchar lo que quería expresar, porque ver a Arthur siendo sincero era algo que jamás presenció en siglos—. También estuve en esa guerra, y también tuve unos años con noches complicadas. Por eso...sé que suena como una locura, pero...puedo acompañarte; si me dejas ayudarte. Estos temas son algo que no podemos, que no _puedes_ , evitar. —Ojos verdes dejaron el suelo para encarar a Francis.

Francis se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de reclamar o intentar ocultar el impacto que las palabras de Inglaterra le causaron. Ese hombre frente a él no se parecía al Arthur Kirkland que llevaba conociendo desde niño. _No_ , ese no era el Arthur que conoció, ese era el _verdadero_ , al menos parte de él, que siempre quiso ver.

—Sí quieres...puedes pasar el tiempo que necesites en mi casa —Se impuso un poco, modulando su voz lo necesario para no recordarle a Francia su actitud en la posguerra.

Francia cubrió su boca con ambas manos, con sus ojos en el piso. Cuando al fin tuvo una respuesta para Inglaterra, alzó los ojos con expresión seria, y respondió.

«El destino no es suficiente...» Las palabras de Kiku volvieron a su cabeza. Esa frase resumía la relación entre los dos; llevaban toda la vida juntos, demasiada historia en común, y nunca fue el tiempo adecuado.

Sonrió, y escuchó la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero estar subiendo unos oneshot para el fandom que tengo en wattpad.


	11. The fearful love

Un recuerdo, últimamente no dejaba de recordar. _  
_

A veces, en realidad más de las que quisiera admitir, quiso regresar a aquel terrible momento donde la pobre mártir, esa dorada doncella de Orleans, y cambiar el curso de los eventos, También fueron más ocasiones de las que podía recordar, diciéndose que cuando llegara la paz lo haría, en que deseó decirle a Francia cuanto lamentaba ese hecho.

Siempre quiso decirle a su eterno compañero cuanto lamentaba y quería deshacerse de su dolor.

Fueron muchas veces en que estuvo a punto de volcar todos sus arrepentimientos con sinceridad en frente de Francia; pero sus miedos, y a veces la historia misma, los mantenían ocupados. Y nunca admitiría el terror que le supuso saber sobre la ejecución publica consecuencia de la revolución del galo, incluso escuchando que la misma nación fue decapitada. ¿Al final, una nación podía morir realmente?

Tardaron poco en confirmarlo, con la caída de Sacro Imperio, que les recordó la desaparición de otros grandes imperios.

Durante la segunda guerra mundial, cuando Alemania bombardeo su capital con un ataque aéreo donde se cobró principalmente vidas inocentes, y sintió como si le partieran el pecho en dos, recordó aquella pregunta que se hizo siglos atrás, ese cuestionamiento sobre la muerte que le hizo realmente temer.

Así que no fue extraño que cuando vio el estado de Francia en una de sus misiones intentando obtener información para la inteligencia, y buscar cualquier clave para el "proyecto enigma", vio la realidad, percibió tan real la muerte que estuvo a punto de cometer un acto que bien podría haberle costado su misión; deseó ir a encarar a Alemania, y regresar el daño que había hecho.

¿Quién podía culpar su actitud cuando se aseguró de dejarle claro su desprecio a Alemania en Yalta? Aunque fue mucho más sutil que Rusia, que se llevó a Prusia y Polonia sin dar pie a que pudieran defenderse. Recordaba claramente como buscó a Ludwig después de que este firmara la sentencia para ambos hermanos, incluyendo el golpe de gracia a Gilbert, y lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza.

Sabía que eso no fue del todo correcto, no cuando Alemania estaba muerto en vida aceptando que recién había aprobado el papel que determinaba la lenta ejecución de Prusia—como tampoco fue justo el que le negaran a Francia asistir a ese encuentro—. Sin embargo en la mente de Arthur solo podía ver todo el daño cometido por la demencia de un hombre humano a cargo de una nación.

Pero tenía miedo, y ese miedo se convierto en ira cuando considero que la vida de Francia pudo llegar a su final.

Las emociones a veces eran sus propios enemigos.

Eran naciones, y hombres después de todo.

_________

 

¿Cómo debería proceder en ese momento? El silencio en el automóvil le estaba poniendo de nervios, y él tampoco era muy tímido como para estar cómodo sin decir nada. Francia miró con recelo al conductor considerando si esa era buena idea, o que tan disgustado estaba todavía con Inglaterra por su cruel comentario en esa cena.

Pero lo había decidido en el momento en que vio a Arthur esforzarse en ser sincero, ¿y preocupado por él? Francamente entre ellos solo existían verdades a medias, cosa que llevaba exasperándolo siglos. El que Matthew le convenciera de que estar acompañado sería bueno—dado que él no podría quedarse con él como otras temporadas—, no ayudó mucho.

Quizás se estaba arrepintiendo un poco, ya sentía que estaba extrañando París e Inglaterra lucía como alguien a punto de sufrir un episodio de ira, ¿o un ataque de nervios?, de lo tenso que se veía.

—Hay tráfico —comentó Francis cruzándose de brazos, y distrayendo su mirada con lo que pudiera ver por la ventana—. Quizás debí venir por mi cuenta, más temprano.

—No, yo...— _¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando por sólo querer decir un pensamiento tan simple?_ —, quise venir...quería pa...pasar por ti, así que no te quejes, Frog —Esperaba que ese pequeño desliz con ese viejo apodo no afectara el humor de Francis. Cuando este no respondió ni pareció molestarse, se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

— _Bon_ , supongo que cuando pase la lluvia el tráfico no será problema —dijo Francis con su tono de voz normal. Arthur sonrió, esperando que el galo no lo viera.

Sí sus conversaciones y convivencia iban a ser así, la situación sería insoportable

— _Listen, France_ —alzó su voz cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo—, sé que es un tema, personal, pero si quieres hablar de eso...escuchare lo que tengas que decir —Apretó el volante en sus manos; estaba ansioso de que respuesta le daría Francis, pero si quería cambiar, que ellos cambiaran, tenía que esforzarse.

Su respuesta fue escuchar una risa que comenzó suave y se volvió escandalosa conforme pasaron los segundos.

— ¡O-oye! ¡Sí te estas burlando...! —reclamó humillado, mirando directamente a Francia.

— _Non, non_ —negó sonriendo—. Es que es tan extraño escucharte hablar así, Cher. Así que entre sentirme perturbado o reírme, opte por la opción más alegre.

— _Bloody hell_...—masculló molesto, poniendo atención otra vez a la luz roja en espera del cambio.

—Gracias Arthur, de verdad —agregó en voz baja mirando de reojo al británico que tenía su atención en el semáforo, sonrió al notarlo ofuscado—. Supongo que...tal vez estaría bueno hablar de eso, en un futuro.

La verdad es que poner en palabras esas imágenes que lo seguían en las noches era lo último que querría. El contar sobre el sufrimiento que vio, que vivió, los interrogatorios a los que a veces eran obligados a observar para asegurarse de mantenerlos obedientes y con el miedo impregnado en sus mentes, era cosas que no deseaba revivir fuera de sus pesadillas.

También estaban los hechos que recordaba de la posguerra, lo asustado que se sintió de dejar de ser independiente, que el también fuera un trofeo en el tratado de Yalta, o tal vez desaparecido como su viejo amigo, Gilbert. No quería parecer un cobarde con la cantidad de cosas que todavía calaban profundo en sus malos recuerdos; muchas naciones vivieron cosas similares, y peores que él.

Y en algunos casos, a veces recordaba esas constantes guerras entre ellos.


	12. Those times of lingering fears

_Otra vez._

Ahí estaba con sus manos temblando apenas respondiéndole para apoyarse y ponerse de pie. Podía decir por las vagas imágenes que quedaron del sueño y la violenta respuesta de su cuerpo, que esa pesadilla fue especialmente terrible.

Cuando logró recordar en donde estaba, y en casa de quien estaba durmiendo, pudo tranquilizarse un poco y tomar valor para ir por un poco de agua. Se amarró su cabello con lo primero que encontró, y cuidó que sus pasos no hicieran ruido cuando buscó la cocina. Llevaba un mes en casa de Arthur, pero conocía bien las residencias del británico, hubo un tiempo en que las visitó con frecuencia por trabajo.

Tomó una taza de la alacena, y la llenó con agua para tomársela de un trago. Todavía sentía su pulso golpeando en su cabeza, todavía el miedo estaba fresco en su cuerpo. Definitivamente esa temporada estaba siendo terrible.

— _France?_ —Escuchó una voz que arrastró un poco las palabras, probablemente de alguien que acababa de despertar—. ¿Qué haces despierto?

—Un poco agua, es todo...—respondió rápido, sorprendido por lo ronco que se escuchaba y el nudo que sentía en su garganta. Sonrió como si no pasara nada, o quería pensar que eso aparentaba su expresión—. Lamento si te desperté, _Angleterre_.

—No, siempre he tenido sueño ligero —No iba a decirle que gracias a su época pirata, siempre se acostaba con un poco de paranoia de ser atacado. Dejó de lado el pensar en viejos tiempos, y analizó la expresión de Francia, que hasta con a luz apagada se veía turbada—. ¿Te despertó un sueño?

—No, _Je..._

—Creo que es un buen momento de hablar, ya que veo que no podremos volver a dormir —interrumpió sentándose en la primera silla que encontró cerca de la barra de la cocina—. Y siento que de los dos, tú eres el que menos podrá conciliar el sueño, France. —Señaló con su mano la silla desocupada a su lado.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, Francia no estaba con ánimo de comenzar a hablar de su problema—ni siquiera de molestar a Arthur con una de sus bromas maliciosas que tanto le satisfacían—. Se entretuvo con su taza de agua medio vacía, pensando en algo que lo sacara de tener que hablar del tema, por el momento.

— _Look, France_ —decidió comenzar el esa conversación a la que el galo se mostraba renuente—, sé que las cosas que nuestra mente nos muestra cuando dormimos pueden ser cosas que queremos ocultar, pero hasta yo siento que hablar de algo desagradable puede llevar a buscar la solución.

—No es algo que quiera seguir pensando, Arthur —contestó cansado, su cerebro estaba entumido por la constante falta de sueño de los últimos días. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Francia estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la voz de Inglaterra volvió a captar su atención. —. Tampoco son sueños sobre algo que deba resolver, si soy honesto

—Cuando...—Se aclaró la garganta, claramente incomodo de lo que fuera que iba a decir— cuando acabó la última guerra, yo también soñé con cosas terribles, Francia.

Esa declaración logró que Francis volviera a tomar asiento junto a la otra nación, y esperó que Inglaterra siguiera hablando, mirándolo expectante de escuchar los detalles de un "secreto" similar al suyo.

—Muchas veces soñé con Londres en llamas, con los aviones alemanes volando y llevándose todo a su paso —contó mirando sus manos, evocando esas imágenes que fueron causa de varios episodios de insomnio—. Soñé que nunca podríamos llegar a ti.

Esa historia, esa sinceridad, fue algo que Francia no se esperó, no de Inglaterra al menos; sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se ruborizaron con fuerza. ¿Desde cuándo Inglaterra había cambiado tanto? ¿Cuándo comenzó a ser honesto con él? Era un poco abrumador lo comprensivo, paciente, y atento que se mostraba el británico esos días. No iba a mentir y negar que le inquietaba un poco, o bastante.

Decidió no comentar todo lo que esa última frase causó en él, ni lo mucho que esa confesión significaba en ese momento, o para toda su relación, si podía llamarla así. Cedió a las intenciones de Arthur, e inició el relato de su última pesadilla.

—No era raro que nos encontráramos con algún hueso roto, o sin poder dormir por el dolor de nuestras heridas y daños en nuestras tierras —Era raro hablar de eso con otra persona que no fuera Matthew, sentía su lengua torpe por primera vez—; éramos prisioneros, y querían respuestas, así de simple. Pero...a veces, en algunas pesadillas estoy en esa celda, sin poder moverme y viendo el tiempo pasar sin que venga nadie; algo así fue el de hoy.

Le sorprendía que Francia demeritara la magnitud del efecto del cautiverio que sufrieron varias naciones que no tuvieron ni tiempo de responder. Si el estado en que encontraron a Francis era horroroso, nunca tuvo el valor de describir las condiciones en que encontraron a Polonia o Bélgica.

Suponía que era muy diferente ver el daño de una guerra sobre una nación como espectador, a veces permitiendo ver más que la misma quien lo sufría.

—Todos pasamos cosas que hoy en día no podemos olvidar —dijo Arthur alzando su rostro para observar los ojos del francés que se veía incierto en si sostener su mirada o perder sus ojos en alguna pared de la cocina—. Pero creo que es justo que te enojes, estemos tristes, o nos duela...siempre he creído que realmente no podemos entendernos entre nosotros, pero podemos acompañarnos —ahogó sus últimas palabras con una manzana que decidió tomar de un recipiente sobre la alacena, para que Francia no viese lo mucho que le estaba costando decir todo eso.

—Supongo que tiene razón, _Monsieur_ —aceptó con un poco más de ánimo—. Creo que ya me siento con ganas de intentar dormir, gracias _Angleterre_.

Si bien ese era un avance entre los dos. Francia prefirió evitarlo, se sentía vulnerable e incómodo revelando algo tan personal. Inglaterra estaba actuando de similar manera, el haber dicho todo eso...simplemente no podía creer que él fuera ser capaz de dar tales declaraciones, no sobrio al menos.

Pero manteniendo su promesa a Matthew, y a sí mismo, se mantuvo atento al estado de ánimo del galo; a veces dejando por "accidente" libros, comida, o películas que recordaba le gustaban a Francia—que no impidió el que tuviera que preguntar a Matthew por una actualización en las preferencias del francés—. No iba a negar que se sentía ridículo con tantos detalles, y escondiéndose cuando creía que el otro estaba a punto de descubrirlo asegurándose de que durmiera bien.

Eso le traía recuerdos del tiempo en que estaban llevándose bien, y que pensó que su relación pudo ser lo que siempre quiso. No podía evitar pensar en los años cuando Europa comenzaba a recuperarse de la última Gran Guerra.

____________

 

**_Londres, primeros años de la posguerra._ **

Matthew iba caminando por los pasillos de la casa de Inglaterra cuidando de que su canasta con fruta y dulces no se le fuera a caer, o terminara por tropezar con Kuma. Le pareció de lo más extraño que Arthur no le abriera, dejándolo en la lluvia unos quince minutos; pero su ropa y regalos se iban a arruinar, así que sintiéndose culpable decidió entrar al descubrir la puerta sin seguro, hecho todavía más inusual en el cuidadoso Inglaterra.

Se quedó parado en la sala de estar unos minutos, indeciso de su subir a buscar a su padre o a Inglaterra, de por sí entró sin permiso...Lo mejor era intentar saber dónde estaba Arthur, y disculparse. Así que algo apenado decidió buscar en la planta alta de la casa al dueño, dejando para después el llevarle su regalo a Francia.

Lo que no esperaba, era encontrar a Inglaterra con las mejillas sonrojadas y un plato con Scones de diferentes sabores parado frente a la habitación donde estaba quedándose su papá. La escena era incomoda, pero prefirió sacar de su pequeña crisis nerviosa al normalmente arisco Británico.

—Di...disculpa, Inglaterra —llamó con suavidad Canadá, cargando a su oso para sentirse más seguro—. Siento haber entrado sin permiso, pero...

—¡Matthew! —Exclamó asustado casi perdiendo el equilibrio y perdiendo de su agarre la charola con los postres—. ¿Qué...que haces aquí? —Tosió para modular su voz, y puso su mano libre en la tarea de acomodar el cuello de su camisa.

La pose de Gran Bretaña era por demás curiosa, hasta un poco graciosa si tenía que opinar Matthew. Pero decidió no meterse en problemas comentando sus pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó el americano—. ¿Eso es para Francia? —dirigió su mirada a la bandeja que sostenía Inglaterra.

—No, de ninguna forma, bueno...sí, tal vez —respondió indeciso—. No es que quisiera llevarle algo, pero pensé en preparar algo, y Francia todavía no se acostumbra a comidas adecuadas, por eso de cuando fue prisionero. Aunque no sé si está durmiendo...

Canadá comprendió entonces la situación: estaba avergonzado de solo pensar en mostrar ese gesto atento con Francia, Sonrió resignado a que esos dos no podría avanzar en su relación por un buen tiempo—. Puedo llevárselas yo, y explicarle lo que me acabas de decir.

Después de entregarle los postres, y su regalo, Matthew preguntó al británico por el estado de Francia tras los primeros días en libertad. Ambos se sentaron en sofás separados en la sala para conversar.

—Bueno, ha mejorado bastante con sus heridas, pero en la parte emocional...no ha querido hablar de eso. He hecho que un psiquiatra hable con él, aunque lo rechazó...—colocó uno de sus codos sobre el descanso para los brazos, apoyando su mejilla en su puño. Inglaterra dejo ver un poco de su preocupación en sus ojos—. Pero al parecer el diagnostico ha sido el mismo que varias otras naciones, Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático.

—Va a ser difícil si no quiere ayuda —comentó Matthew serio.

—Lad —negó suavemente Arthur con su cabeza—. Me doy cuenta que eres muy joven, no es la primera vez que nosotros como naciones pasamos por algo así, por si has olvidado la primera Gran Guerra, y tampoco es la primera en que una nación decide afrontarlo solo; estamos hechos de esta manera.

—Pero...¡pero eso no significa que debamos dejarlo solo! —Reclamó Canadá—, o no intentar ayudarlo...no parece lo mejor.

—En eso tienes razón — _No lo voy a dejar solo_ , pensó con determinación, tanto por el bien de Francia como por volver a ver al Francis de siempre.

Probablemente su error fue perder la paciencia, y e intentar obligar a Francia a depender de él.


	13. The things that cannot be said

**_París, finales de 1950_ **

Francia entornó sus ojos azules en la expresión huraña de Inglaterra, quien desvió la mirada tras no soportar el intenso examen del galo. Pensó que definitivamente venir sin un plan para ver a Francis no fue tan buena idea.

¿Por qué había venido Arthur? No tenían ningún asunto que tratar en esos días, además que estaba ahogado en trabajo y papeles organizando su gobierno destituido. Sin mencionar que la tensión entre Alfred e Iván también les estaba pasando factura a ellos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Inglaterra quiso creer que su sonrisa no parecía una mueca incomoda, aunque no era muy positivo en eso.

Francia se sintió un poco ofendido con la súbita amabilidad de Arthur, considerando lo de Yalta y la forzosa manera en que manejo su gobierno esos primeros años. Aún estaba enfadado, y su disgusto no menguaba; hacía poco se enteró de que Matthew estaba también metido en asuntos que no le beneficiaban, ni le correspondían en esa insufrible "Guerra Fría".

—¿Qué pretendes simulando que te preocupas? Tú siempre me has odiado —declaró sin dudarlo. En ese momento, Arthur sintió su cuerpo tensarse y su mano temblar un poco derramando el té que le ofreció Francia—. Pero estoy bien, sorprendentemente sin ti, _Monsieur_.

No esperaba una respuesta así de amarga de Francia, no con ese enojo tan evidente.

— _France_ , sólo escuche que tu jefe ha comenzado a tratar asuntos con Alemania, y no estoy seguro de que sea bueno para ti —respondió él bajando su mirada, con un tono mordaz que ni él pudo controlar.

—Oh, ya sabía que venias por algo de tu interés —suspiró, decidiendo dejar su enojo de lado al que no le veía realmente uso; no tenía ánimo de discutir con su rival—. Mi jefe y yo veremos qué es lo mejor para nuestra nación. Y te puedo asegurar que las cosas han cambiado. ¿Qué tal sigues tú? ¿Metiéndote en los asuntos de Alfred?

Esa declaración le dolió, al punto que no tuvo el orgullo de esa conversación, no el valor de probar que su preocupación por Francia era honesta.

 

_____________

 

No iba a negar que le gustaba la atención y los detalles; pero viniendo de Inglaterra, y esa forma casi de acosador encubierto con que le daba sus atenciones, le estaba comenzando a poner de nervios. _¿Tal vez buscaba dejarlo mal y burlarse de él después?_

Una mañana, durante uno de esos raros desayunos en los que se veían atrapados—por situación de que sus horarios llegaran a coincidir—, terminó por no soportar más toda atmosfera inquietante, y perdió la paciencia.

—¡Es suficiente, _Angleterre!_ —gritó mirándolo a los ojos. Arthur que saltó casi de su silla por la inesperada situación, frunció su ceño sin una buena razón de que estaba pasando—. ¿Qué pretendes? Con todas las cosas que dejas en el cuarto, y tu extraño, muy extraño, interés en conversaciones normales conmigo. _Mon dieu_ , ¿Qué planeas?

—No pla..planeo nada, Francia —Se maldijo por tartamudear, y esperaba que su sonrojo no fuera evidente—. No estoy haciendo nada, es tu costumbre de agrandar tu ego —masculló con su taza de té cubriendo sus labios.

Bien, esa no había sido la mejor respuesta, y Arthur estaba consciente de que eso fue un claro retroceso. ¿ _Por qué en ese momento volvió a su negación?_ Odiaba a Francia por tomarlo por sorpresa.

Francia ladeo la cabeza claramente inconforme con las excusas de Arthur. Suponía que realmente no habían segundas intenciones con los gestos del británico, quizás, sólo quizás, su antiguo rival si estaba preocupado. ¿Podía ser que genuinamente quisiera cuidarlo?

Podría vengarse un poco por alterar sus nervios.

—Vaya, supongo que es inevitable cuando desean _tanto_ , tu compañía, _non_? —dijo con una sonrisa, y recogiendo sus platos del desayuno dispuesto a limpiar.

Arthur casi se ahoga en su té.

No obstante, su día no siguió el curso planeado, o tranquilo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Alfred? — _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

— _Hey, Iggy!_ —saludó sin contener su entusiasmo, entrando a la casa de Inglaterra sin esperar que este le dejara pasar. Agradecía que no estuviera Francia.

— _What the bloody hell, Alfred!?_ —cuestionó molesto.

— _Dude_ , vine a ver como estabas, ¿esta Francia? —dijo el americano, echando un vistazo a la sala del británico.

— _Lad!_ —exclamó exasperado—. Primero explícate, y de paso recuerda algo de modales.

—Bien, bien —aceptó levantando las manos para calmar al Reino Unido—. Debes enojarte menos, Iggy.

—¡Alfred!

— _Fine, fine. Calm down, dude_ —negó con la cabeza desaprobando la impaciencia de Arthur—. Hace unos días....

Alfred relató el cómo llegó—sin pedir permiso—a la casa de Matthew para visitarlo. Al seguir el sonido de la voz de Canadá, lo encontró teniendo una extraña conversación sobre Francia. Por supuesto tenía que investigar para confirmar que todo estuviera bien. Después de aturdir a su hermano con suficientes preguntas y e insistencia, su hermano termino por decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Alfred escuchó sorprendido sobre los sentimientos de Arthur, su problema, y la desastrosa cena que Inglaterra tuvo con Francia.

—Y vine a salvarte —finalizó confiado el americano, con esa típica sonrisa de él que mostraba todos sus dientes—. Había visto citas desastrosas, pero sí que te metiste en una situación complicada, _dude_.

—Intenta hacer algo, y le digo a Matthew quien fue él que se comió el pastel de cumpleaños que le envió Francia —Se cruzó de brazos y miró con determinación a su antigua colonia.

Alfred sabía que no bromeaba.

— _Ok_ —bufó con expresión encaprichada, e imito la pose de Arthur—, ya entendí que no quieres que te molesten. ¿Al menos puedo quedarme mañana? Mi jefe me encargó unos recados.

—Sólo no molestes a Francia —murmuró, y miró rápidamente a Alfred al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¡No!, quiero decir, ¡No me generes problemas, Alfred!

Estados Unidos observó en silencio a la nación europea largos segundos. Al final terminó por reírse con ganas, dándole una palmada al británico con suficiente fuerza para lograr que este tuviera que dar un paso al frente para no caerse.

— _Great!_ Supongo que puedo reportarle a Mattie que te estas esforzando. —Siguió riendo con las manos en su cadera, y un Arthur muy avergonzado reclamándole.

Pero comenzaba a ser más fácil ser honesto, admitir sus emociones. Sentía que su miedo de decirle todo lo que sentía a Francia podría irse pronto.

 


	14. What's dearest

Arthur estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. ¿Cómo es que Estados Unidos terminó siendo alguien así? En algún punto debió equivocarse, estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Podría dejar de comer un minuto? —gruñó haciendo una mueca que esperó se disimulara con su té caliente—, ¿y decirme de qué querías hablar conmigo antes de irte?

Los días con Estados Unidos en su casa no fueron tan malos—Francia y él estaban fuera casi todo el día por trabajo—, y Alfred intentaba comportarse, si podía llamarle a convertir a su organizado espacio que llamaba su hogar en un desastre. Un par de días antes de que Alfred decidiera regresar a su casa, lo convenció de ir a algún lugar a conversar.

—¡No eres nada divertido, Arthie! —reclamó frunciendo los labios con cierto aire infantil—. Sólo quería darte unos consejos con tu asunto con Francia, la verdad es que quiero ser positivo, pero con ese carácter...

—¡¿Tú me estás dando lecciones a mí, Alfred?! —Arthur se alteró casi de inmediato, olvidando que estaban en un pequeño local familiar de Londres—, ¿y me quieres dar consejos de romance? ¿Tú? —cuestionó con ironía, bastante incrédulo.

— _Hey!_ —Lo miró ofendido—. Yo también sé de esos temas, de hecho tengo más experiencia de lo que tú podrías pensar.

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignado a escuchar a su antigua colonia. ¿Qué podría decirle sobre romance? Aunque si lo pensaba, le daba curiosidad que pudiera saber una nación más joven que él, no es que fuera anticuado o le faltara experiencia...

—Lo primero —comenzó Alfred dejando de lado la ofensa sin intención de Inglaterra—: es que sí estamos hablando de Francia, a él le gustan las cosas cursis y que sean... ¿insistentes? No, no era esa la palabra; creo que era, ¿apasionados?

Era de lo más extraño que Estados Unidos—hasta podía creerlo de alguno de los hermanos Italianos—le estuviera dando consejos sobre relaciones. Que lo de los detalles no le estaba funcionando, es más, Francia parecía creer que tenía alguna clase de venganza extraña en mente por sus acciones poco usuales.

—...Y creo que eso es todo —asintió con energía y sus labios en una enorme sonrisa el americano—. ¡Espero haberte ayudado, Iggy!

—Supongo que...gracias, Alfred —dijo no muy convencido de lo que Estados Unidos había dicho.

— _Sure thing!_ —exclamó contento—. Ah, como Mattie estaba preocupado de sí podrías con Francia, hable un poco con él, ¡Te va a ir genial con mi ayuda!

— _Good Alfred...Wait! What?!_ —Inglaterra casi tira su taza cuando se levantó y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, aunque Alfred ya estaba en la puerta del establecimiento despidiéndose con un amplio movimiento de mano.

—¡Alfred! —gritó intentando alcanzar al americano, que abordó un taxi después de levantar su puño con un pulgar hacia arriba como gesto de confianza hacia Arthur.

 

______________

 

Alfred estaba bastante complacido en cómo había ido su plan. El lograr que Francia quisiera conversar con él a solas—sin pensar que fuera sospechoso—sólo requirió un "poco" de insistencia. Por supuesto que el galo aceptó para que Alfred dejará de azotar su puño contra la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, _mon mi?_ —preguntó cansado de lo ruidoso que era el americano. Al final hasta cedió a hablar con él y conseguirle la dirección de un restaurante cercano donde pudiera conseguir hamburguesas.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de Arthur en silencio uno segundos, que agradeció bastante Francia. Alfred pensó un poco en cómo poner en palabras lo que quería expresar así que optó como buen comienzo iniciar con una pregunta.

—¿Qué piensas de Iggy? —preguntó directo. Francia casi se ahoga con la copa de vino que estaba comenzando a disfrutar.

—¿Cómo? —frunció el ceño extrañado por el tema que estaba sacando la nación más joven.

—Lo que pasa es que sé un poco de su problema, y bueno...—se cruzó de brazos pensativo—, quiero aconsejarles un poco.

—Oh, bon. Debo admitir que eso me sorprende un poco —rió suavemente. Pensar que hasta Estados Unidos estaba enterado. A esas alturas no podía ni sentirse avergonzado; bueno, no es que fuera alguien pudoroso para empezar—. ¿Y cuánto sabes, cher?

—Todo lo que pasó, y lo que hablaron en esa cita donde Arthur te invito —admitió con una mano sujetando su barbilla, pensativo.

Entonces, Francia ya no se rió; ni siquiera pudo decir algo.

—Sé que a veces Arthie puede decir cosas que no debería, pero no es malo —explicó Estados Unidos con rostro serio.

—No lo conoces tanto como yo, _Amérique_ —admiró su copa como si fuese lo más importante en ese momento, con cierta nostalgia en su sonrisa—. Muchas veces sí quiso decir esas cosas — _Aunque últimamente, ya no sé qué pensar._ Reflexionó el galo.

—A pesar de que a veces Iggy se deja llevar por sus emociones negativas, y no se da cuenta de lo que a hechó hasta mucho después —Estados Unidos quería que Francis entendiera todo lo que ocultaba Inglaterra, que entendiera un poco sus intenciones—. Y a veces el mismo podría decirte que no quiere saber de ti, aunque se preocupa e intenta disculparse sin querer hacerlo obvio...realmente es un tipo difícil.

—No sé si quieres defenderlo o que me aleje de él —bromeó Francia—, pero estoy de acuerdo. Arthur es el tipo de persona con la que puedes frustrarte intentando entenderlo; y créeme que lo he hecho lo suficiente.

—Uh, no sé qué más decirte de él, pero creo que está intentando mejorar por ti —admitió sobando su cuello sin idea de cómo seguir explicando el lado bueno de su antiguo colonizador.

Francis guardó silencio para analizar esa declaración, y con el curso del último mes, podía estar seguro de que Inglaterra intentaba cambiar, aunque le costaba mucho pensar que fuera por él. Su historia no lo hacía fácil; pero, quizás por esa vez estaba bien poder creer en que iba a ser diferente.

—A veces hasta le pregunta a Matthew cosas sobre ti —rascó su mejilla diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

_Quizás estaba bien tener fe por esta vez..._

Los días siguientes, tras la partida de Alfred, el ambiente se tornó incómodo con las revelaciones que cada quien recibió del país americano. Por una parte, Francia puso atención a los gestos discretos de Inglaterra cuando estaba con él, y por otra, Arthur sentía cierta angustia de saber _que_ le dijo Estados Unidos a su huésped.

Tras otra pesadilla que lo dejó agotado, Francia decidió darle oportunidad a Inglaterra de ser honesto otra vez una mañana mientras desayunaban; decidió que le ayudaría un poco.

—Cuando soñaste con lo que pasó en Londres, en esa guerra —El silencio se vio interrumpido por el acento marcado y las palabras pronunciadas con suavidad por el galo—, ¿tuviste miedo?

Los ojos verdes de Arthur se abrieron ante esa pregunta. En otros tiempos, bajo ninguna circunstancia, admitiría cualquier cosa que lo hiciera ver débil, que revelara que él tenía alguna parte vulnerable; no dejaría ver las cosas que le lastimaban, no revelaría parte de sus pensamientos más profundos a alguien que consideraba su enemigo.

Pero...pero esta vez, esta vez era _diferent_ e: quería hacerlo, revelarle una parte de él a Francia.

—Lo tuve —admitió en voz baja. No sentía que tuviera la fuerza de sostenerle la mirada a Francis, pero igual lo hizo, igual dejo su mirada descansar en la sonrisa agradecida de Francia por su honestidad.

—Supongo que todos conocimos el miedo en esa guerra, y en muchas otras —cerró los ojos, reviviendo las imágenes de sus pesadillas, que le dejaban helada la piel, aunque esta vez se sentía más fuerte para recordar—. Cuando tomaron París, recordé cuan real era sentir miedo. —Hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra—. No creí que pudieras hablar así alguna vez, _Angleterre_.

Le dolía escuchar eso, le era amarga esa verdad de ambos. Francia tenía razón: ni el mismo se creía que pudieran hablar de esa manera, de escuchar e intentar comprender el dolor ajeno. ¿Cuántos siglos les tomó? No podía evitar sentirse estúpido por todo el tiempo que dejaron pasar, en que simplemente buscaban la mejor oportunidad para pelearse.

—Sabes Francia, he estado pensando —tragó saliva, esperando que lo que iba a decir se sintiera más fácil, pero no lo hizo. Nunca pensó que le pediría algo así a su antiguo rival—Quizás podemos intercambiar lo que en verdad hemos pensado uno del otro durante todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocido. Cómo intercambiar una verdad por otra; pensamientos, sueños, o cosas que siempre hemos querido decir.

—Entonces voy a decir mi primera verdad, _cher_ : nunca, de verdad nunca, pensé escucharte decir algo así —rio cubriendo sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Estaba disfrutando un poco cuan ofuscado estaba Inglaterra.

— _Shut up!_ —respondió molesto—. Siempre puede...haber una primera vez.

Francis no lo iba admitir, pero se sintió un poco vulnerable y expuesto con la petición. Inglaterra percibió ese momento breve de inseguridad, así que decidió el tomar la iniciativa, y decir alguna verdad.

—Siempre pensé que esa túnica azul que usaste te quedaba bien —dijo en un murmullo apenas audible—, y que te veías como una chica con ella.

—Todo me queda bien, y tú no sabes apreciar la moda, Arthur —se defendió—. Veamos...la verdad es que eras mucho más adorable cuando pequeño —comentó riendo cuando el entrecejo de Inglaterra se frunció con su confesión—. Y también admito que iba a verte porque me gustaba hacerlo.

Aquella confesión fue inesperada para el británico, que vio un ligero sonrojo en el desvergonzado de Francia.

—No pude evitar tomar como personal tus acciones en tu época napoleónica —dijo en otra verdad—. Y...todos los días pensé en infiltrarme con los alemanes para traerte de regreso,

—La verdad es que me costó mucho tiempo dejar de culparte por lo de mi Doncella, aun cuando sabía que no fue tu intención, y sólo seguías órdenes —Francia apretó la tela del mantel que cubría la mesa, y con ojos tristes observó sus manos—. También quiero que sepas, que siempre pensé que el primero que vendría serías tú...y eso era lo que yo quería.

—Todo lo que hice después de la guerra, la manera en que te trate fue porque...—Se sentía mareado con todo lo que estaba descubriendo de ambos con esa conversación—, bueno, porque quería que me miraras. No supe cómo lidiar con eso —agachó su cabeza sobre la mesa, esperando que sus mejillas ruborizadas pasaran desapercibidas.

Francia tenía una pose y expresión similar. Eso era demasiado para saber cómo reaccionar, y hasta para poder creerlo.

—La verdad es que siempre a habido una persona muy importante para mí —decidió continuar Francis—, pero no pensé que fuera igual para esta persona, hasta ahora. Por eso deje de intentarlo, me rendí.

—¿Y eso a cambiado? —preguntó ansioso, sintiendo sus manos temblar sobre sus piernas—. ¿Puedes...puedes decir quién es esa persona?

—Lo acaba de hacer —respondió apretando sus labios, tan sorprendido de todo lo que estaba pasando, al punto de que apenas pudo responder la segunda pregunta—. Bueno, a veces lo llaman Reino Unido.

Arthur alzó su rostro no esperando la sinceridad de Francia. ¿Cómo es que el galo lograba siempre aceptar tan fácilmente con lo que sintió y sentía?

—Yo también tengo una persona especial, y es...—detuvo sus palabras, no tenía el valor de confesar eso también, aún si ya, probablemente, era evidente—. _Bloody_... ¿tengo que decirlo?

—Una verdad por una verdad —recalcó Francia, mirando a Arthur con gesto tímido, y este no pudo evitar apreciar esa acción tan anormal en la otra nación—. Supongo que si no quieres...pero me gustaría.

Inglaterra respiró hondo, y con todo el valor que pudo encontrar en el momento, lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Aunque Francia lo escuchó claramente, y pensó que había esperado mucho para hacerlo.

 


	15. Forgotten yearning

Por supuesto las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas después de confesar todo lo que tenían guardado y a veces pesaban sus errores, junto a esa vieja rutina que tenían ambos de discutir, sumamente arraigada por todos los siglos que llevaban de conocerse.

Los primeros días desde que habían comenzado a sincerarse realmente no los habían hecho cambiado mucho, a excepción de ser muy conscientes de la presencia y de cualquier expresión del otro. De una u otra forma, eso terminó por convertirse en una situación estresante, y contradictoria: Arthur apenas podía mirar a los ojos a Francia, y éste no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar con Inglaterra, no cuando toda la vida se había esforzado este en buscar cosas que únicamente lo molestaran.

Matthew, enterándose poco después—y sorprendido de lo importante que fue la intervención de su hermano—, decidió intervenir de manera directa, hablando con su padre sobre cómo habían ido las cosas.

—Es como sí simplemente no hubiese pasado nada, _Matthieu_ —admitió con la exasperación permeando en su voz—. La verdad no sé qué tan rápido o lento se avance, debemos tomar las cosas entre nosotros. Y sabes cómo es Arthur, tampoco es que ayude mucho.

La verdad es que Canadá no tenía mucha idea de que aconsejar, ni cómo debían manejar esa nueva ¿relación?, que tenían ahora a las naciones que lo vieron crecer. Se vio tentado a preguntarle a su hermano su opinión, sin embargo no contaba con que otra intervención de Alfred fuera exitosa. Y la situación se volvió por demás extraña: Francia terminó regresando a su apartamento, quería tiempo para pensar.

Ni que eso se tomará de manera discreta, considerando que Estados Unidos ya tenía a medio mundo enterado...Arthur estaba furioso con eso, por supuesto.

—Sé que es difícil dejar de lado el pasado, o la forma en que han aprendido a verse hasta ahora —dijo Matthew, disfrutando la vista brevemente desde el segundo piso de la casa de Francia—. Pero creo que deberías pensar algo así _papa_ : ¿Qué quieres con Inglaterra? ¿Qué es lo que te haría feliz? Sí te gustaría ser más directo, no creo que sea inadecuado, es más, creo que es lo que él también quiere.

Francia negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que querer tanto a una nación que le tenía terror a ser honesto? Francamente era agotador, muy agotador. Y eso le hacía recordar que por ese problema, el británico estuvo aislado de las otras naciones un buen tiempo.

No le era difícil recordar todas esas veces en que Inglaterra prefirió quedarse para sí mismo todas sus emociones, o con todo lo que pensaba. Sin postergar más un plan de acción, decidió arreglar alguna cita con Arthur en su casa, para no parecer tan agresivo.

Aunque Matthew tenía razón, probablemente ser directo era la solución.

 

______

 

Si tenía que ser honesto, Arthur no esperó la invitación de Francia, no cuando ambos parecían naciones jóvenes sin rumbos en cuanto a cómo tratar su nueva relación. Aunque no debía sorprenderle, Francis siempre era más de detalles y dejar claro sus intenciones con sus intereses románticos.

Que pensar en cómo había sido el galo con sus otras relaciones no era muy bueno para él, ¿Por qué tenía que sentir celos? Ya debería tener en cuenta la larga lista de relaciones que sabía que tenía Francis.

Se presentó en casa del galo a la hora acordada, sintiéndose todavía más nervioso que cuando estaba intentando acercarse a Francia. Comenzaba a sentirse ridículo con la insistencia con que le daba vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Esta...está delicioso—halagó con gran esfuerzo la comida de Francia —. Gracias por invitarme.

Francia asintió con una sonrisa, y Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en cuánto le gustaba esa expresión del francés, o lo peculiar de cómo caía la sombra de las velas en el centro de la mesa sobre los labios del otro.

Por supuesto, la mirada del británico no pasó desapercibida por Francis; desde que decidieron decirse todas las verdades que guardaron, podía leer mejor el comportamiento del Reino Unido. Le enterneció ese gesto de Arthur de admirar sus labios.

Apreció complacido el jadeo de sorpresa con que Inglaterra recibió su beso, acción que realizó aprovechando un pequeño momento en que se levantó para destapar un poco de vino. Al momento se preocupó cuando Arthur no reaccionó ni dijo nada.

Y el francés fue tomado por sorpresa, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, cuando el británico se levantó bruscamente para corresponder el beso, aprovechando para abrazarlo por la cintura. Sus labios se vieron en la inesperada dificultad de asimilar la intensidad con que Arthur tomó el control de la acción iniciada por él. A duras penas encontró la claridad mental suficiente para sostenerse de los hombros de Inglaterra.

Si algo encontró fácil Francis, fue el dejarse envolver en la necesidad y pasión con que lo sorprendía su antes rival. Las manos de ambos comenzaban a mostrarse inquietas en el cuerpo del otro, y el galo estaba más que complacido con la avidez del beso, que lo empujó bruscamente contra la mesa donde los alimentos yacían olvidados.

Hasta que el estruendo de algo de cristal al romperse en pedazos al caer al suelo los asustó a ambos.

Inglaterra se separó rápidamente de Francia, como si lo que acabara de hacer no hubiese sido su intención, o dentro de sus planes. Cuando miró a Francis, este sonrió con alegre malicia, y no supo si sentirse molesto por el poco autocontrol que tuvo, o sorprenderse de lo mucho que le provocaba el rostro enrojecido del otro, o lo mucho que sus ojos disfrutaba la imagen de ese hombre sin aliento.

—Supongo que deberíamos limpiar —señaló lo obvio Arthur, sin mejor comentario—. Yo...yo te ayudo —el británico ofreció y salió rápidamente en busco de algo con que recoger el desastre.

A Francis, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho la botella rota, pero suponía que con lo que acababa de pasar podía ser positivo en que vendrían muchos cambios.

Podía ser paciente, tenían toda la eternidad para encontrar su ritmo.

 


	16. The happiness we hold

Si le preguntaran a Matthew, él confesaría que simplemente le era increíble que eso pasara, que por fin su padre estuviera con la persona que siempre quiso, que ambos se perdonaron y entendiendo que el aferrarse al pasado simplemente alargó una conclusión que ansiaban.

Y si le preguntaran a Inglaterra o Francia, a pesar de ser lo opuesto el uno del otro, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: que protegerían al punto al que llegaron, porque en el siglo siguiente no sabrían el devenir del curso del mundo; aunque eran positivos; si pudieron pasar siglos de guerras, diferencias—y terquedad de ambos—: ¿Por qué no podrían pasar las crisis futuras?

Por su parte, Arthur reconoció sus errores, al menos consigo mismo. Incluso le mandó un presente de agradecimiento a Kiku por sus consejos. También quiso disculparse por las cosas que permitió en la guerra fría, o a quienes involucró por venganza personal contra Alemania; lo que quedaba por ese lado, era apreciar la amistad de Japón, y, quizás, reconocer el lado bueno de Ludwig.

Nunca reconocería que las maneras poco ortodoxas de Alfred fueron efectivas; principalmente no agradecería a su antigua colonia porque lo metió en el pequeño problema de lidiar con los rumores, verdaderos—en parte—, sobre su relación con Francis. No hubo mucho revuelo en realidad, algunos simplemente se encogieron de hombros, otros pensaron que primero se pelearían a puño limpio antes de comportarse cuando estaban juntos.

Lo que quizás hizo que las otras naciones no opinaran nada, es que seguían peleándose como siempre por cosas absurdas, o sin importancia en las reuniones; lo que en realidad era bueno, porque Alfred se hubiera preocupado si el cambio era muy drástico en el comportamiento de Arthur y Francis.

En cuanto a los cambios fuera de la mirada pública, eran pequeños, y bien recibidos. El que más le sorprendió a Francia, fue que Inglaterra podía pensar en detalles considerados románticos.

—¿Flores? —frunció el ceño el galo cuando salió de la cocina en su casa en París al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —Inglaterra arrugó la nariz sintiéndose expuesto afuera de la casa de Francis con un ramo de rosas—. Como tú te ofreciste en invitarme a cenar, pues yo... ¡Sólo tómalas! —Estiró sus brazos con el presente, sonrojado y no pudiendo evitar gritar por lo apenado que estaba.

—Non, no es ningún problema —negó riendo Francis con la reacción de Arthur—. Es que...es una sorpresa, y no tendría problema si se repite.

Cuando estaban solos se notaban las diferencias. Francis no podría describir lo importante que fue cuando Inglaterra se disculpó por sus palabras en el pasado, y lo acompañó a presentar sus respetos a la Santa en el río Sena en la fecha en que siempre iba a recordarla.

También ambos hablaron de lo que pasó en aquella primera—y desastrosa—cena que tuvieron juntos fuera de asuntos profesionales. Arthur explicó vagamente las razones de su actitud en ese momento, y en el pasado. Francis pensó que con eso podría dejar en el olvido ese día.

Cambiar la forma en que se comportan el uno con el otro fue extremadamente fácil para Francis, siendo el romántico y pasional hombre que era—no por nada se había ganada su fama—, el mostrarse cariñoso y atento no le requirió gran esfuerzo; no así con Arthur, pero iba abriéndose poco a poco con él; Francia apreciaba el esfuerzo. El galo no tenía problema en ser paciente, si eso garantiza que podría ver ese Arthur oculto que se develó con ese arrebatador beso.

Que Francis no anticipará que esa parte agresiva del británico se mostraría sin necesidad de insistencia de su parte. A veces a Francia se le olvidaba las costumbres y actitudes de Arthur cuando fue pirata.

Las primeras veces que decidieron avanzar un poco más que un beso demandante—con algunas copas encima—, encontraron que tenían muchas ansias y otro tipo de tensiones guardadas por demasiado y mucho tiempo. Y descubrir que Inglaterra era del tipo impaciente en cuanto a la intimidad, Francia no iba a mentir, fue una sorpresa bien recibida.

Así avanzaron, hasta que los besos y las manos inquietas de ambos decidieron buscar todo lo que podían alcanzar del otro: piel, besos, todo. Fue un momento casual iniciado por la costumbre maliciosa de Francia de robarle un beso mientras veían una película cualquiera. El francés no anticipa la creciente necesidad y frustración de tener más de su compañero.

—Art...Arthur, espe...—intentó calmar un poco a un Reino Unido muy determinado a empujarlo contra la superficie mullida de su sofá—, ¡espera!

Por supuesto que Francia llevaba buscando eso desde hacía un par de meses, pero tenía su orgullo como para que la primera memoria de un momento como ese fuera en el sofá un tanto rígido de Inglaterra. Amaba lo sobrecogedor de un encuentro apasionado, pero prefería que fuera un poco más sosegado, por esa vez al menos.

—¿Qué pasa, _France?_ —Gruñó un poco irritado Inglaterra contra su cuello por la súbita interrupción—. ¿Qué no eras tú el más dispuesto a esto?

— _Mon dieu_ , Arthur! Lo dices como si es lo único que buscará todo el tiempo —se quejó Francia—. Si vas a buscar pelea, mejor toma un baño frío —dijo claramente ofendido.

— _Very well...sorry_ —aceptó el error en sus palabras Inglaterra, acomodando su peso con sus antebrazos para mantenerse sobre Francia—. ¿Estas incomodo, o algo...?

—Considero que por la ocasión, deberíamos ir al menos a tu cuarto —explicó su petición el galo, jalando suavemente el cuello de la camisa negra de Arthur para cercarlo a su rostro—. Sería mucho más cómodo, _non_?

Arthur se levantó sin agregar comentario, y estiró su mano para ayudar a un sorprendido Francia, quien optó por reír por la seriedad con que le ofreció el gesto—. Había olvidado cuánto te gusta eso de ser un caballero, _Angleterre_.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el pudor o fijarse en su entorno quedó relegado. Sus movimientos eran un tanto torpes por el tiempo que habían deseado eso, como por encontrar el cómo dirigir sus manos en ese cuerpo que por primera vez tocaban. Francis quiso comentar que tan extraño era ver a donde ambos habían llegado, porque nunca, nunca, se planteó la posibilidad; su observación quedó ahogado en besos y los brazos que lo rodeaban.

En vez de hablar, se centró en recibir lo que siempre había querido, y sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos de un verde profundo, que observaban entre nublados y apreciativos al hombre debajo de él, y ser observaba a sí mismo en el reflejo de esa mirada que le era sobrecogedora, y tan cálida que solo atinó a abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Las manos del galo se enredaron en sus naturalmente desordenados cabellos, y se estremeció en su arremetida cadenciosa dentro de ese cuerpo que se mostraba dispuesto, y expectante, de poder recibirle. Los labios de Francia callaron sus jadeos posándose en el cuello de Inglaterra, quien mordió suavemente, con cierta firmeza, la piel disponible del hombro al cuello del otro.

La noche no pareció suficiente, porque habían deseado demasiado, y porque esperaron demasiado.

Era aún difícil creer que al fin llegaron a ese punto.

Pero podían acostumbrarse.

 

___

 

El cielo despejado era una buena señal para sus planes, aún si el viento de final de verano comenzaba a sentirse frío. Acomodó su suéter color oliva, y afirmó su agarre de la canasta de mimbre en su brazo. A su lado Francia caminaba con una sonrisa plácida y una manta gruesa para su día de campo.

Ese día le costó cierto esfuerzo, y varios tipos de persuasión para convencer a Inglaterra, a Francis para que el británico accediera a que pasaran un día fuera sobre una manta acompañados de una cesta de comida. Fueron a alguna villa francesa propuesta por Francia, en una fecha acordada por ambos.

Mientras Francia acomodaba la manta con su ayuda, y esos cabellos curvos caían gráciles sobre las mejillas del galo, Inglaterra no pudo evitar recordar—aunque esta vez el ver sus memorias se había vuelto algo más bien feliz, últimamente llegaban remembranzas de buenos tiempos—, no pudo evitar rememorar aquellos tiempos de campos verdes y años similares a los de una infancia.

Inglaterra recordó con cierta nostalgia cuando vio Francis trenzarse el cabello con flores cuando encontraba algunas que le gustaran; recordó cuanto quiso ser el que acomodara esos cabellos largos con pequeños brotes coloridos que pudiera recoger, porque siempre pensó lo encantador que Francia se veía con ellos. Incluso una vez se empecinó en aprender cómo hacer una corona de flores para quien fuera su rival, aunque eso quedaría en el olvido cuando la guerra llegó.

Ahora simplemente podía esforzarse en ser feliz, y quizás cambiar muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía no haber hecho.

—Cierra los ojos o algo, Francis —pidió con cierta brusquedad Inglaterra al ver cerca de ellos algunas flores silvestres amarillas y blancas—. Y más te vale no molestarme o abrirlos.

—¿Por qué...? —Francia iba a cuestionar esa extraña petición, pero al ver el rostro enrojecido por vergüenza de la otra nación, decidió obedecer sin más.

Arthur respiró profundo, y se avocó en recolectar las flores que había visto. Con movimientos torpes—pero de algo que practicó bastante cuando fue una nación joven—, comenzó a trenzar los tallos, y algunas ramillas que encontró útiles en su labor. Francis estaba sentado a su lado, aguantando su curiosidad para no echar un vistazo a lo que estaría haciendo Gran Bretaña.

—Agacha un poco tu cabeza —escuchó Francis, y siguió la petición en silencio. Sintió un peso muy ligero sobre su cabeza. Con impaciente curiosidad esperó a que Arthur decidiera el momento en que pudiera abrir los ojos.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —escuchó que le decían en una voz muy baja.

Francis los abrió, y aún sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba todo eso, tocó su cabeza para sentir la inconfundible textura y entramado de una corona de flores.

—¿Arthur...? —Francis no sabía qué decir de ese gesto, de esa acción que le recordaba tanto a tiempos muy antiguos.

—Lo hacías, cuando niños...y pensé en hacerlo —se justificó, girando su rostros ruborizado para que el otro no pudiera verlo.

Francia observó en el regazo de Inglaterra un remanente de flores cortadas, y se sintió profundamente conmovido: «Se acuerda». Pensó, con sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, y la sensación de querer llorar.

—Arthur —llamó Francia. Inglaterra lo miró un poco renuente—. En ese tiempo, cuando éramos iguales a un niño, también recuerdo que solía trenzar mi cabello con lo que me quedara de flores, ¿me ayudas?

Arthur observó un poco sorprendido a su acompañante, no esperando esa petición, y tampoco rechazó la oportunidad de eso que quiso hacer cuando joven.

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Arthur se empeñó en comenzar con su tarea.

Ambos sintieron la brisa suave, y admiraron el cielo de ese día claro.

 


	17. Epílogo. And then, I was with you

_La verdad es que no sabía cuánto llevaba en esa esquina de la habitación, intentando refugiarse del mundo, del dolor que se había vuelto su fiel acompañante. Debió parecerle inusual que los movieran de las celdas a las casa de Alemania y Prusia, pero no preguntó, estaba demasiado débil y roto para que le importara ya._

_En el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa, los interrogatorios se detuvieron sin explicación alguna, y la verdad, tan entumido como estaba del constante dolor, como de tener su tierra ocupada, no pensó en explicarse porque habían ocurrido tantos cambios. Lo único que le importaba, es que esa guerra terminara, una posibilidad en la que comenzaba a perder esperanzas._

_A veces, para no caer totalmente en la oscuridad de su miedo o en la idea de rendirse, le gustaba continuar pensando en cómo sería el momento en que vinieran a rescatarlo, se empecinaba en creer que vendrían por él, aunque se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Para darse un poco de consuelo, o no olvidar quien era, le gustaba sumergirse en memorias pasadas, lejos de la muerte y la guerra._

_Le gustaba pensar en los campos vírgenes de civilización donde se conocieron Arthur y él. Recordaba las praderas en las que caminaban, y el árbol que elegían para encontrarse, aún sin renegaran de ello; todas esas memorias fueron las que lo salvaron de caer en la desesperación, o de perderse a sí mismo._

_Se refugiaba en el pasado cuando eran niños, pequeñas naciones, recordando lo simple y feliz que la vida era. No se dejó olvidar la idea, la fe, en que alguien vendría por ellos, que los sacarían pronto: fueron años muy difíciles, en que se esforzó en mantener esas ilusiones que les daban fuerza._

_Cuando vio por esa puerta entrar a Arthur, no pudo evitar que el miedo y el deseo de ser libre se antepusieran, haciéndolo incapaz de reconocer amigos o enemigos. Pero su cuerpo recordaba mejor, porque este se dejó abrazar por esa nación que conocía muy bien, se dejó envolver por la calidez de Arthur, entonces no pudo contener sus lágrimas._

_Arthur lo consoló, lo meció en sus brazos como estuviera tratando con un niño perdido y asustado, aunque en su condición no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Se aferró al uniforme de Inglaterra, se sintió feliz de escuchar a su hijo, así que no detuvo el torrente de emociones, no cuando al fin tenía la oportunidad de sentirlas a viva piel. No le importó que los soldados lo vieran tan vulnerable, no cuando estuvo a punto de perder toda esperanza._

_Sus sollozos se tornaron en un llanto imparable._

_No quería ser débil, pero suponía que en ese momento estaba bien._

_Ya todo estaba bien._

_Cuando lo abrazó Arthur y se dio cuenta que ya todo había acabado, entonces se permitió sacar todo lo que se había tragado en su encierro._

_Y creía que todo cambiaría, que incluso lo que les ataba al pasado ya no importaría, se dijo que todo podía ser diferente._

_Porque todo estaría bien._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí Soreto medio muerta después de traer un maratón y subir los últimos...jaja.
> 
> La verdad que decidí subirlo a Ao3 como forma de archivo (respaldo), pero aprecio mucho quienes dieron kudos o la leyeron :)
> 
> Muchas gracias de verdad por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Amo la pareja, y quería hacerlos felices (con un poco de drama, por supuesto xD). De verdad no saben lo mucho que me emocione cuando vi que había personitas que les gustó ^^
> 
> Me disculpo si hubo OOC, o si me pase de cursis, pero...¡LA VERDAD SOY BIEN CURSI! ¡Arriba el romance! xD. Debo decir que me inspire en dos drabble que hice el año pasado para un Fictober: "Ira" y "Final", ambos hablan de los sentimientos de Arthur por Francis, de la furia y miedo de haber pensado en perderlo.


End file.
